


Rings of Paraiso

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Bullying, CEO Allura, Ex-Army Shiro, Gift Fic, M/M, Mechanic Shiro, PI Hunk, PI Pidge, Stalker Lotor, Stalking, Writer AU, mechanic keith, writer lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Keith and Shiro have recently fallen in love with a set of books. The books are good and both are really enjoying them, however, there is no sign of the third and final book. After a chance meeting, they finally start to learn why.Lance is the author of these books, and he loves them. He worked hard and wrote from his heart, but there were some that were not happy. Due to this, Lance has decided to quit, because.. if so many people say it, then it must be true.. right?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoddieMaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoddieMaine/gifts).



> A gift fic for my sweet friend HoddieMaine! She's amazing!!! 
> 
> My first time writing a Shklance fic.
> 
> Let me know how I did if you have time.

Neither Keith or Shiro were really readers. As mechanics, they read about the things that they needed to know for work. But every now and then, when work was slow, they would go out and purchase a book that they would both read. Usually something about space, as both men loved it.

Their most recent find was a book called Rebels of Paraiso, about two men who were part of a rebel group fighting a war for the planet Paraiso, often helped by a native of the planet. Both of them enjoyed it, they liked the characters, even felt similar to them at times. The descriptions of the planet, space and the technology used were detailed, and made the two feel like they were actually seeing it. They had finished the book in a matter of days, both frustrated, as they had not known that it was a series. The series, Rings of Paraiso, had a second book, A Search of Space. Keith had found it while searching the bookstore for the same author, a Mavi Aslan. Now, the two were spending nearly all their free time reading it.

 

It was another slow day, and both were sprawled in the waiting room of their shop. Keith was laying down across three seats, while Shiro had his legs up on the table, slumping in his own chair. Shiro was honestly surprised at how invested he was.

 

_Stefen kept his eyes fixed on the passing stars, refusing to turn his head to see the scowl, that was so easily heard in Kytel's voice. 'It doesn't matter. We have to find him...'_

_A sigh. 'Can we though?'_

_Stefen smiled, grimly. 'If anyone can survive while we look, it's Lyam.' Finally, he turned away from the viewport and nodded. 'He never gave up on us, did he?'_

_Kytel shook his head. 'No..'_

 

“Keith!”

Startling, he raised his head looking over at Shiro. “What?”

“I asked you three times how far you were and you wouldn't answer me.”

Scowling, Keith, tucked his thumb into the pages and closed the hardbound book over it. “Shiro. I don't ask you every five minutes how far you are. You read faster than I do.” When Shiro just grinned, unrepentant, Keith sighed. “They're looking for Lyam. He got captured, and they just left Paraiso to start searching.”

Oddly, serious, Shiro nodded. “I'm not much farther actually... And.. there isn't a much left of this book. I don't think they'll find him in this one..”

Keith gasped, almost losing his hold on the book. “No! But.. they have to! They still have to ask if Lyam will be their partner!”

Shiro chuckled. “Do you think he'll agree?”

“Of course! It's obvious Shiro. They've bonded. They're all partners, like us.”

“Hmm...” Shiro tapped his own book. “Makes me wonder...”

 

Shiro had finally reached the last page, intent on every word, while Keith did the same across the shop. The only sound was of turning pages, then Shiro actually screamed and threw his book across the room, almost immediately racing over to grab it again.

“SHIRO!”

“Just keep reading..”

 

_'Kytel... Stefen... Don't look for me. You have to find the Princess. I.. I'm not important. That's why I'm going to let myself get caught, you see. They were after you, and.. I couldn't let them get either of you. You're both so important. So.. special. Find her, end this.. then.. be happy.'_

_The screen wobbled a bit, and the muffled shouting and screeched grew louder. Lyam's smile slipped and the screen went black, then..._

_'I'm... sorry.'_

 

Keith blinked. Then blinked again, and slammed his book hard on the table. “WHAT?!?!”

Shiro just looked smug. “And now you understand.”

“Um.. excuse me?” The new voice was shaky, and it belonged to a tall man who looked about Keith's age. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes. “Are you.. uh, open?”

The two blinked then both straightened.

“Of course... Sorry about that. I'm Shiro and this is my shop. How can I help you?”

The man rung his hands a bit, glance between the two and then to Keith's book still on the counter. “I um.. think something is wrong.. with the brakes...”

Shiro smiled, and shooed Keith over to the register. “I'll step out and have a look, Keith here can give you a quote.”

“T..Thanks..” He waited until Shiro had left before approaching Keith, wringing his hands.

Keith noticed the man kept glancing at his book, and Shiro kept saying he needed to work on his small talk.. “Have you read it?”

The man's head immediately turned to the side. “I uh.. haven't heard anything good about it...”

Keith's head snapped up. “What?”

“Yeah...” The man looked even more nervous than before. “Most people don't like it. I heard the author got a lot of hate mail and some threats over it.”

Keith stared and was still staring when Shiro came back in.

“Your car is the blue one... right?” He took a step. “Keith? Something wrong?”

Keith spun, facing Shiro. “This guy says no one likes the books!”

Confused, Shiro moved over, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, and paying no attention to the man for a moment. “I'm sure there are lots of people that like them..”

Keith groaned. “He also said..” He head came up but the customer was gone. “Huh? Where did he go?”

Shiro, unused to people just leaving like that, actually moved to the door and poked his head outside. The slightly battered blue car was still there, but the man was nowhere to be seen. “I'm sure he'll be back...”

 

The next day was also slow, and without the happy distraction of the books, neither had done much all morning. Keith had fiddled with their bikes, while Shiro had actually spent the morning watching the news. He had just gotten up to start making lunch, when a press conference started.

 

The building was easy to recognize, as only the city hall had the ridiculous looking fountain in front of the building. From what Shiro could see, there were a lot of reporters. Then the door opened and a man stepped out and up to the podium. The man had bright red hair, almost orange and a bushy mustache, dressed in a very fine suit.

“On behalf of Altea Publishing, I thank you all for coming. I will be brief and I will not be accepting any questions at this time.” He cleared his throat, and straightened his shoulders. “We are temporarily halting any new publications for an indefinite period of time.”

There was a brief uproar from the reporters but the man simply raised his voice. “The reason for this, is due to the outlandish actions against one of our authors. This author received a vast amount of hateful correspondence, including several death threats, simply because there were people that did not like the content of his books. If this had been the only incident, it could have been overlooked. However, this man, has been physically attacked, his home vandalized and his vehicle tampered with. As such, we have canceled his book tour, and will be hiring a bodyguard until the culprits are apprehended. To insure this does not happen again we are going to discuss better ways to insure out author's privacy, and look into hiring protection of them during their book tours. We have since learned that one of our workers, read the book, and shared this man's private information to the public. We are investigating this matter with the aide of the police. Now, before I end this conference, I would like to state that I myself have read this author's work. It is a fine series and written with a skill I have not seen often. I deeply regret that we were unable to keep this from happening, and I am also saddened that he now refuses to publish his third and final book of the trilogy. Once these individuals have been located, we will be pressing charges against them, to the fullest extent of the law. I hope that those responsible will receive justice. Good day.”

The man turned sharply, ignoring all the shouting questions and walked back into the building. The screen changed then, to the news channel Shiro had been watching. The banners scrolling across the screen full of information about the conference. For just a minute, Shiro wondered about how bad it must have been for the publishing company to take such a drastic measure, when he saw the name of the trilogy finally scroll pass. Rings of Paraiso.

“KEITH!”

 

Keith had been furious. He hated bullies, have had his own fair share of them when he was younger but, he most hated that someone with so much talent, had been pushed to the point of giving up. Shiro had wisely vanished into the shop, perfectly happy to let Keith stew all on his own.

Then, the door opened and the same tall man from the day before stepped in. Like yesterday, he looked nervous, but there was something new today. He also looked... sad.

Keith was watching him like a hawk, to insure he didn't disappear again. He wanted to ask him why he had disappeared before. Had Keith offended him? That was likely, he could be rather rude on accident.. but usually intentionally.

“Welcome back.”

“Uh.. yeah... Sorry for the other day.. Something came up. Thank you for.. storing my car.. I'll call for a tow and get it out of your way.”

“You don't want it fixed?”

“Ah.. no.. I'm uh.. leaving town so I'll just.. sell it or something.” Not once had the man looked Keith in the eye. “I just.. wanted to pay you for.. storage..”

“Sure... just let me get Shiro. He knows the storage rates better than I do.” He took a step back, and shouted into the shop “SHIRO!!”

When he looked back up, the man had taken several steps back, and looked honestly terrified.

Keith forced a smile, he wasn't trying to scare the guy. He wanted him to stick around, at least for few minutes. He wanted to tell him, that Keith hadn't meant to upset him. He never did, Keith was not.. always best with people. Plus.. despite the terrified look the guy had, he was pretty. Keith liked pretty.

“Sorry about that, it gets loud back there and it's just easier to yell.”

“Y..Yeah.. sure..” He took a step closer, but kept wringing his hands.

Shiro wandered in, sleeves rolled up and grease all over his arms. There was a streak of it across his forehead and splatters of it all over his shirt. Keith honestly loved that look.

“What's.. Oh hey, welcome back.” Shiro smiled, warm and welcoming. “Here for those repairs?”

The man shook his head. “Uh.. just gonna pay the storage.. I'll uh.. call a tow... get outta your hair.”

Shiro frowned, shared a glance with Keith, and then smiled again. “Well, if that's what you want then, go ahead and call them. No charge for the storage.”

The man's mouth fell open and he outright stared. “But..”

Shiro shook his head. “You honestly look like you could use a break. It's my place, so my call, right Keith?”

“Yup.”

“B.b.but...”

“Besides,” Keith offered. “You have to wait on the tow truck right? So go ahead and give them a call. You can wait here for it.”

The man looked confused.

Shiro smiled. This guy was honestly kind of adorable. “So, whats your name?

“Uh... Lance... Well.. um.. Thanks.”

 

Lance hadn't said much while he waited for the tow truck to arrive. He mostly sat in the waiting area and fiddled with his hands, occasionally biting his lip. Even though Shiro had tried to talk to him a couple of times, he barely replied.

When the truck arrived, maybe thirty minutes later, Lance had stood, politely thanked them both and left to meet the driver. Shiro had followed, planning on helping the driver hook up the car, But a high screech, had both Shiro and Keith running.

Lance was on the ground, a large man standing over him. Shiro shouted, and the man bolted back toward his truck, Keith hot on his heels. The man made it to the truck and slammed on the gas, causing Keith to jump out of the way. Furious, he stalked back to where Shiro was helping Lance up.

“What happened?”

Lance shook his head. “Nothing.”

Keith brushed his hair back and scowled. “Bull! That guy tried to jump you!”

Lance shook his head again, trying to wiggle out of Shiro's hold. “No.. nothing happened... Just.. let me go.”

Shiro kept his arm around Lance's waist, tugging him back toward the shop. “Shh. Keith, not now. Lets just get Lance inside. Come on, Lance. We aren't going to hurt you..”

“Look... it's not important. Just.. let me go. I.. I'm leaving tomorrow, okay. It's.. not a big deal..” Lance almost managed to wiggle free, but Shiro, used to wrestling with Keith, managed to get him back into the shop.

 

Keith ended up planting himself in the doorway, to keep Lance inside the shop. He had refused to report it, and kept insisting that it didn't matter. Keith did not agree, and said so quite plainly. Oddly enough, Lance went silent after Keith snapped at him. That was when Shiro intervened.

“Lance.” He waited, but Lance refused to look at either of them. “Being attacked is serious, you need to report this.”

Lance shook his head.

“Can you at least tell us why?” Shiro pressed. He didn't know Lance very well, but he hated seeing anyone look so down.

“Because I deserve it.”


	2. The Lead In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of paper tells Shiro and Keith exactly who Lance is. Both of them want to help him, but first, they have to get through Coran, one of the top men in Altea Publishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the first, but the next one will be longer as there is a LOT of explaining in it. Please forgive me for the delay. I have two other stories I am working on, and I wanted to relax and enjoy my birthday before I got back to updating. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think.

Keith stared from his place by the door. “What could you have possibly done to deserve being attacked?” 

Lance bit his lip and shook his head. “I really need to go..”

“Listen, we just want to understand. I don’t like my customers being attacked at my shop.”

Keith crossed his arms, nodding. 

Lance sighed. “I… I created something. Something I thought was beautiful. I…” He took a breath. “I put my hopes, my heart… into it. It was.. Everything I could have ever wanted it to be. At first… people liked it. They would tell me, it was brilliant, and I..” He bit his lip, hard, teeth tearing into the soft flesh. “So I made another.. But this time… I put my own wishes into it. Everything I ever wanted, everything I am, I put into my creation. But, it was… corrupt, wrong. People hated it… hated me for creating it.” His hands clenched, knuckles going white. “They call it immoral, evil.. Disgusting. They told me… I’m tainting people by sharing it, that I should die…”

Keith sucked in a breath. “That’s not right… People shouldn’t do that.”

Shiro completely agreed. 

“No.” Lance shook his head, eyes fixed on the floor, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “I was the one that shouldn’t have done it. If so many people think what I created is evil… then, it probably is. What I want, what I wish for? It’s disgusting.. I’m immoral, and I deserve whatever I get.”

Lance’s voice was soft and shaky, and so sorrowful. This man was so sad, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel for him. No one should ever be made to feel like they were nothing, less than nothing. He wanted to fix things. Explain that no matter what Lance had made, that did not mean any of this was right. He took a breath to calm himself.

Keith scowled. “No. No one deserves that.”

Lance shook his head again. “You don’t even know what I made…”

“So tell us.” Shiro encouraged, wanting to help, even if it was only with words.

Lance squeezed his eyes closed, and he opened his mouth to answer...

The door flew open, hitting Keith squarely in the back and knocking him to the floor. The man standing there was tall, in a fine suit. He had a wide moustache and a frown on his face. Then, he noticed Lance, and the frown vanished. “Lance! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“S..sorry, Coran… But..I owed them for… storage..”

Coran’s eyes moved over Shiro, who was helping Keith up, and then back to Lance. “I understand, my boy, but you must tell me before you leave.”

“I.I..I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me, but we don’t mean any harm. A tow truck driver attacked him, and we’re trying to get him to report it.” Shiro explained. “We..”

“Lance!”

“I know…” Lance sighed, looking down at the floor. “But.. I..”

Coran frowned, first at Shiro hovering and then at Keith who was scowling at the floor. “Come now, Lance. Your plane leaves early.” 

Lance glanced from one to the other, before shoving a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small wad and shoved it into Shiro’s hand before moving over to Coran. “For the storage. Thanks…” He darted out the door with Coran right behind him. 

Shiro looked at the crumpled wad, two twenties, a ten, a couple of ones and a bit of paper. “I wish he hadn’t done that…” He absently placed the money on the counter, and smoothed out the crumpled paper. The finely printed words on it drew his attention. 

 

_ The cell was dark, and Kytel didn’t like how quiet it was. The video was fuzzy, making it hard to see Lyam’s face. A dull blue glow started from just offscreen brightening the area slightly. It was enough though for them both to see Lyam’s face, dark with bruises and smattered with cuts. _

_ ‘Stefen.. Kytel. If you can see this, then I’m not here anymore. They’ve moved me somewhere else, and I am not sure where I will go. Go home, guys.. Be free… _

 

Shiro blinked, and stared at the torn part of the paper, he could see a bit of letters but nothing that he could make out. His head shot up and he shoved the paper at Keith before running out of the shop. 

There was nothing else that paper could have been but part of the third book in the series. The one that would never be finished because of the attacks on the author. That explained why the same red haired man that had held the press conference was the one to pick Lance up. Lance had to be the author. Lance, who was so sad, who honestly believed he deserved the treatment he had received. Shiro wanted to take his hand, pull him close, tell him that he didn’t deserve this. But, he could not explain why he felt that way.  

Coran and Lance were almost completely across the little yard, nearly to the expensive looking car waiting at the curb when Keith’s shout reached them. Both turned to see Shiro right behind them and Keith come barrelling out of the shop.

Lance flinched, and Coran shifted so that Lance was slightly behind him. Shiro slowed, but stopped right in front of them. “Wait! Please.” He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say, but he took a page from Keith’s book and went on instinct. He extended his hand to Lance. “I want to shake your hand first.”

 

*********

 

When Shiro had shoved the paper at him and ran from the shop, Keith hadn’t any idea what was going on. Then he had read the paper. Unlike Shiro, Keith knew exactly what it was. He still shouted, because this was new. It was a tiny glimpse into the end of something amazing. Keith had never ever been so investing is a book. But this series, drew him in, made him feel like he was part of the story. That the character Kytel was Keith. He knew that Shiro felt the same about Stefen. It was strange really, how deep the two had fallen. 

Now, Keith wanted to talk to Lance. Really talk, find how how he created the world he wrote. Who he based his characters on. What exactly where the wishes that Lance had put into his book? The ones people thought were so wrong and evil? Keith didn’t see anything evil in the books. He didn’t feel tainted, he felt, inspired. The last part of the second book, Keith knew those lines almost word for word. They didn't show evil. They showed faith, devotion and dedication. Keith did not know how any of those could be considered corrupting.

 

_ ‘Our informants have told us that the Princess, is on Aleria. She has taken refuge with the people there. You two must go and bring her back here so she can unite Paraiso. We have arranged for a ship…’ _

_ ‘No.’ Stefen shook his head, interrupting the aide’s instructions. ‘We have to rescue our partner first.’ _

_ The aide, tall and thin, like all native to Paraiso, had a slight green tint to his skin, unlike Lyam’s blue, and his hair was long, pulled neatly back, every inch of him pressed and regal. ‘That is unacceptable. The Princess and our planet are far more important than a mere…’ _

_ ‘I would not finish that sentence if I were you.’ Kytel stated. “You came to us. You begged us for help. We did. But, we would not have gotten as far as we did without Lyam. We are getting him back first. He is the one in danger, now.’ _

_ The aide sighed. “If you do this we cannot support you. We must focus on our own defenses.’ _

_ Stefen nodded. ‘That’s fine. We can find him on our own.’ _

 

He dropped the paper and ran out of the shop, crossing the yard as quickly as he could. Shiro was already there, holding his hand out to Lance, who was almost tucked behind Coran. Keith paused at Shiro’s side. It was his place, at Shiro’s right hand, but he did not stay there for long. He took a step forward, ducking a bit so he could meet Lance’s downturned eyes. He extended his own hand, but Coran shifted blocking Keith. 

“I will not allow any more harassment of his man.” He crossed his arms, glare shifting from Keith to Shiro and back again. “You can send his bill to Altea Publishing, but please, leave Lance alone.” 

Shiro shook his head. “I honestly want to shake his hand.”

“Why?” Lance murmured, eyes still down, and his voice soft. “Why would you want to?”

Keith dropped to a crouch, ignoring Coran’s protest. “Because, we’ve read your books, Lance. They’re… amazing.”

Coran’s expression shifted from disapproving to pleased almost immediately, but he still did not move from his place in front of Lance. 

“No.. They’re terrible...disgusting..”

Keith glanced up at Shiro, who nodded. “We think they’re wonderful.”

Lance dropped his head into his hands and started to cry. 

Coran immediately looped an arm around him, drawing him close and letting him cry on his shoulder, heedless of the expensive suit. 

Keith stared, confused why he was crying. Shouldn’t knowing that there were some people that enjoyed it make him happy? But then why was he crying? He looked up at Shiro, who was staring at the scene sadly. 

Coran was making soothing sounds, while Lance had his face buried in the older man’s shoulder. Lance was a bit taller than Coran, but at that moment he seemed so small. Keith got back to the his feet. He wasn’t good at this kind of thing. Usually, he was fine with that, but right now, he wished he was better at it. 

Shiro took a small step forward. “Please, why don’t we all go back inside. Maybe we can help?”

Coran shook his head, one hand moving up to pat Lance’s shoulder. “While the offer is kind, I don’t think there is anything you can do.” 

“They shouldn’t want to.” Lance mumbled.

Shiro shook his head at the muffled words. “I don’t like seeing people hurt. I used to be in the army, I know a thing or two about keeping people safe. Keith was top of his class at The Garrison Military School. We can help.”

Of course, Shiro would bring up that damned school. Keith had hated every single minute there. It was too strict, too rigid for his states, that was why he quit. But as much as Keith hated to admit it, he had learned a few things that stuck with him. Shiro was right, they could help. It wasn’t their business, no matter how much they liked Lance’s work, but Shiro was right. Neither of them liked seeing anyone in the kind of pain Lance was in. Keith hated bullies, and that was exactly what Lance was dealing with, bullies. 

Coran stared at them over Lance’s head. Keith had no idea what the older man was thinking, but he crossed his arms and nodded firmly. Even if he hadn’t wanted to help Lance, he would always back Shiro. 

After a long moment, Coran ducked his head, whispering something to Lance. Lance shook his head, face still tucked in Coran’s shoulder. The older man spoke again, and Lance eventually shrugged. 

Coran looked up, arm still wrapped around Lance’s shoulder. “Very well. You did help Lance with the latest attack. At the very least, I should explain to you why the attack happened.” 


	3. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran explains about the harassment Lance has been put through, and Shiro and Keith offer to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I would like to thank everyone that has read, left kudos, or commented on this story. It really makes me happy to see and hear when people enjoy my writing. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think, if there is something you want to see, or something that you think I missed, please let me know. Even if you want to call me names for being mean to Lance (which I always am) I would love to hear it.

Shiro closed the door, flipping the small sign from open to closed. Coran was standing behind Lance, who was slumped in a chair, one hand resting on Lance’s shoulder. Keith was hovering near the counter, eyes sweeping the room before settling on Coran. 

 

Coran patted Lance’s shoulder before speaking. “I would appreciate it if nothing spoke of here, was repeated to any others.” His tone was stern, but his expression softened when both men immediately nodded. 

 

“Now, as you are both aware, Lance is an author. He submitted his first book to us just last fall. Both I and my supervisor loved the concept, characters and world that he had created. We were even more pleased to hear that he had actually completed the entire series before daring to submit it. Now, I am not certain if you are aware of how publishers work. We print books, yes, be we also arrange for book signing, publicity, occasionally we even craft pseudonyms for our authors that do not wish to have their real names released to the public. However, we also work with the authors to create a plan that will help maximize the exposure to readers. We plan how long to wait in between book releases, help craft summaries, and send copies to various critics for reviews. Generally, we also end up nagging a great deal while the author creates their next work. In Lance’s case, we did not need to do any such thing.” 

 

It was obvious that the older man was quite fond of Lance. The softness in his tone and the gentle hand that still rested on one downturned shoulder showed that quite plainly. Coran’s explanation made sense, at least so far. Honestly, Shiro could not understand why anyone would have an issue with Lance. He was polite, at least what Shiro had seen, but he was also extremely stressed and upset, that did tend to effect someone’s personality. 

 

“Lance’s first book was received very well, despite openly having a same sex couple as the main characters. Now,” Coran’s hands both came up in a pacifying gesture. “Personally, I see no issue with it, but generally most authors have a male and a female lead, as that helps cater to a wider range of readers.” His eyes flicked toward the windows then darted back. 

 

Keith’s eyes had narrowed at the unintentional slight, but softened at the explanation. He supposed, if you wanted to be great at what you did, you had to write for the general public. Personally, Keith preferred Lance’s books as they were. 

 

“As I said, it was very popular. It wasn’t until the second book was released that the problems started. We are unsure what it is that has caused such a fuss, but the positive letters suddenly turned darker, talking about immorality, and ruining something good with absurd and wishful thinking.” Coran actually rolled his eyes, something that looked ridiculous in his pressed suit and expensive tie. “Then, one of our staff, who apparently did not care about the confidentiality clause he signed or any future consequences, and he released Lance’s name, and home address over the internet.” 

 

Shiro winced. “So that’s why you cancelled his third book.” 

 

Coran shook his head. “No. Lance decided that it was best that the book not be published.” Again, Coran’s eyes shifted toward the window, his shoulders stiffening slightly before he turned his attention to Lance. 

 

For the first time since they had come back into the shop, Lance spoke up. “It’s best for everyone if I just hide out far away for a while.”

 

Shiro glanced over at Keith, who looked well.. Angry was really Keith’s default state, but Shiro knew Keith. He knew it was a mix of angry and disappointed. He was feeling the same way. Shiro was angry that people had decided to ruin’s Lance’s life, and he was disappointed that he would never learn the ending of that wonderful story. He wanted to help, but he wasn’t really sure he could. 

 

“Not all of the attention was negative, you see, well at first.” Coran shifted, again glancing out of the shop windows before ducking his head and whispering to Lance. Immediately, Lance stiffened, and his head shot up, spinning to stare out the glass with wide eyes and short breaths. 

 

Coran settled both hand’s on Lance’s arms now, fixing first Keith then Shiro was a solemn look. “There were some, that sent positive letters. Praise for his writing, admiration for his characters. However, one became.. Oh dear, how do I phrase this..?”

 

“Your words are a whisper across my heart, my soul. I long for the day when it is more than your words that touch me. When I may take you from this sadness and cruelty, to be kept with me.” Lance whispered into the quiet room, eyes still fixed on the window. “He sent me one hundred seventy six letters so far and all of them stared exactly like that.” Lance sharply turned his head away, staring now at the wall.

 

Keith’s hands curled. “So, he’s..stalking you?”  

 

“Sadly, yes.” Coran frowned. “Unfortunately, we haven’t been able to learn much about him as he has bought off both of the private investigators that we hired. He signed each letter with the name Lotor, but nothing else. We did manage to catch a couple of glimpses but, shortly after was when Lance’s information was released, and we have been too busy keeping him safe to look into the matter further. 

 

Shiro was unprepared for the hot rush of anger that flowed through him. He knew what it was, it was the exact same feeling when a handsome man would flirt with Keith. Jealousy. Even knowing that Lance did not like this.. Lotor, he still didn't like knowing his eyes were on him. It was absurd, feeling this way over someone he had just met, but there was something about Lance that made Shiro want to wrap his arms around him. 

 

Keith stared hard at Coran and Lance, before he shifted, starting to move to look out the window himself, but a hand shot out and curled around his wrist. 

 

“Don’t.” 

 

Keith stared at the tanned hand that was wrapped around his own. It was cool, much cooler than Keith was, and Lance’s long fingers completely encircled his wrist. Normally it would take a lot more than that to stop Keith from doing anything, but.. that slightly shaky hand, and the whispered word, made him stop in his tracks. Keith crouched down, catching Lance’s hand when it pulled away, holding it firmly. 

 

Shiro, who luckily wasn’t the object of adorable sad puppy eyes, did turn, eyes scanning the street beyond the parking yard. There weren’t many people, as this area was mostly businesses and it wasn’t yet closing time, which was when the streets really started to fill up. There was an older couple walking their dog with their hands clasped together, a girl about Shiro’s age, who was just talking on her phone while waiting for the bus, and a man in a long coat and what Keith liked to call ‘douche’ sunglasses. He had long white hair, and was staring at Shiro’s shop. Shior made a note of him, a rough estimate of his height and size, before turning back to face Coran. 

 

He was watching Keith, who was crouched in front of Lance. Neither one said a word, in fact, Lance wasn’t even looking at Keith, but he wasn’t pulling his hand free either. Shiro took that as a positive sign, and refocused on Coran.

 

“What are you going to do?” 

 

Coran tucked his hands behind his back. “We have hired another pair of investigators, to look into this… Lotor.” None of them missed the way Lance shifted at the name. “We have a plane leaving tomorrow, that will take Lance to a safe location, at least until we can sort this mess out. As it was our employee that divulged his information, we will handle anything he needs.” 

 

That sounded… lonely. Shrio was no stranger to being alone. He had been that way while he recovered from losing his arm and being discharged from the army. But, then he met Keith and he wasn’t alone now. He still had moments where it was tough, days when his prosthetic ached, or nights where he couldn’t sleep, but he wasn’t alone. Shiro was convinced that nothing was worse than being alone. 

 

“How do you know this.. stalker,” Shiro refused to actually use a name for such a person. “Won’t just follow Lance there?” 

 

Keith, looked up, eyes narrowed. “That’s a good point. I mean, no offense, but if he could pay off investigators, he could do the same for someone at the airport or on your staff.” 

 

Coran frowned. “Yes, I am aware of this. However, it does Lance no good to be here. He was scheduled for several signings in the city and it is best if we help him leave as quickly as possible.” One hand came up, tapping on his chin. “But, we could move his flight. Lance you are already packed, yes? Then we will find you a flight that leaves today.”

 

Lance finally pulled his hand away. “Yeah..” He stared at the floor before standing abruptly. “Alaska. I can go there.” He turned pulling a smile at Coran. “No one would ever expect me there.” 

 

The smile was obviously fake, Shiro could tell and he barely knew the man. He also didn’t think that getting Lance out of the city was going to do much. True, it would get him out of any immediate danger, which was of course a plus, but he’d be alone. Who was going to keep him safe? Lance’s sudden statement made very little sense to Shiro. Alaska? Yes, it was isolated, and generally a good place to hide out, but it would also make it that much harder for Lance to find help if he needed it. 

 

“Why Alaska?” Keith stayed where he was, crouched on the floor, eyes peering up at Lance. 

 

“Lance is from Cuba.” Coran explained, obviously mulling the idea over. “One of the bit of information that is commonly known is that Lance does not like cold places. Therefore..” Coran studied Lance who kept his false smile. “That does seem to be a reasonable place to lay low for a time.” 

 

“But.. who will stay with you?”

 

Lance shook his head. “No one. I’m a big boy, despite all my screw ups, I can feed and take care of myself. I don’t want anyone else hurt because of what I did.”

 

Keith frowned at the tone, it was sharp and full of sass.

 

Shiro though, suspected that it was like the smile. Fake. “Keith makes a good point. Alaska is pretty isolated and it would be hard to find help there.” He kept his tone neutral, as his brain shifted, sorting, calculating. “Just taking into account the stalker. They work best when their target is isolated and alone. It gives them time to plan, learn routines and know exactly when to strike.” 

 

Lance’s smile fell completely. “I don’t want anyone else hurt.” 

 

Coran patted Lance’s shoulder again. “Yes, but I do not want you hurt either.”

 

Keith blinked. That sounded so familiar. All that had been on his mind for the day were those books and now Lance. So it had to be from them. He took a minute, letting the conversation wash over him as he thought. That was it. Lyam had said those same words to Kytel and Stefen, several times. 

 

Keith didn’t even glance at Shiro before he was blurting out. “Stay here then.” 

 

Both Coran and Lance stopped, turning to stare at Keith who was now standing just in front of them. Coran still looked assessing but Lance looked outright horrified. 

 

“ _No!_ I said I don’t want anyone getting hurt! Why can’t you understand that?”

 

The more Lance talked, but more Keith could hear the character Lyam. He knew, then and there that Lyam was really Lance. 

 

Shiro shrugged. “It’s not that bad of a suggestion actually.” When Lance turned his appalled look toward him, Shiro went on. “You'd have people around, not just us, who granted you don’t really know, but Coran would be nearby.” 

 

Lance shook his head. “No. If I wanted people around, I would go home.” 

 

“Now, Lance..”

 

“No Coran. I made this mess when I wrote what I did. I keep telling you, I should just go away and then you wouldn’t..”

 

“Lance.” Coran’s voice turned firm, and it silenced Lance instantly. “I have told you before, Allura has also told you that we are partially responsible. We will not allow you to deal with this alone.” Coran shifted, fixing his frown on Shiro, who all of a sudden felt a bit like a chastised child. 

 

“Now, as for your suggestion. It does have some merit but as you stated, we do not know you. I explained the situation because you did assist Lance earlier, and I felt responsible for the disturbance of your business. But, I do not believe that leaving Lance here will do any good.” 

 

“Feel free to investigate us.” Shiro’s answer was immediate. “I want to help because no one should be harassed. If there was a person being mugged, I would run to help. That’s just who I am.” 

 

Keith nodded. Shiro was certainly the white knight type. Keith wasn’t, not really, but he despised bullies, and he felt an empathy for Lance. If it was Keith, he would want to handle things on his own too. But, he’d gotten better about those things, since Shiro. 

 

“Sometimes, you can’t handle everything on your own,” Keith’s words were slow, but certain. “You need help, Lance. We want to be that help.”

 

Lance kept shaking his head, but Coran’s expression softened. “I cannot deny that you seem sincere.. However, it is not my decision to make. I must speak with the CEO.”

 

Lance winced. Allura was a nice lady, but she was downright terrifying when she was angry, and this whole mess he’d made had done nothing but anger her. Lance sighed, giving up yet again. “Fine.. Call her, or go get her, whatever..”

 

Shiro frowned at the sudden agreement. Lance’s arguing seemed like the first time, he had actually spoken his mind, acted like more than meek person. Part of Shiro hated to see him shove all that personality away again, but the other part of him, the part that was already so protective of Lance, was pleased with the agreement. 

 

Coran stared out the window again, then seemed to make a decision. “I will go and collect Allura, we can make the decision here. Lance, you shall stay right here. I do not want you outside right now.” He waited until Lance shrugged before turning to Shiro and Keith. “I will not be gone long. I expect Lance to be here and safe.” His eyes narrowed. “I am willing to trust you, at least for now..”

 

Shiro nodded gravely. “We won’t let anything happen.” 

 

“Oh my God, Coran.” Lance sputtered. “I’m not a dainty flower okay? Just go get the Princess, and we’ll wait here.” 

 

Shiro looked shocked but Keith was honestly amused. Plus, they would get Lance to stay, even if it was just for a little while longer. Maybe, while Coran was gone, they could convince Lance it would be best for him to stay with them. Keith also wanted to know more about this stalker, and Lance, and his writing.. Keith just really wanted Lance to stay, and he didn’t feel like thinking too hard about the why just yet. 


	4. Allura's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shiro and Keith learn just a tiny bit about Lance, Allura makes the final decision on Lance's well being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I got a new Laptop and it took me a while to get used to the new keyboard. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think!!

It was easy to Lance to fake it. He’d been doing it for years, so it was easy for him to throw a smile on his face, make a joke, anything to just get Coran out the door. Lance didn’t want to stay here, he didn’t want to be anywhere where people were to be honest. He was the one at fault here, and he should be the only one that suffered because of it. That is the only reason why he has been doing whatever Coran and Allura had asked him to. Because he didn’t want them hurt. That was honestly, the main reason he had brought his car here in the first place, because he could have been killed, and worse, he could have hurt someone else in the process. 

Now, here he was, sitting in a repair shop with two absolutely stunning men and cursing every religious figure he had ever heard of. Before this, before his books and the hate, the threats and the letters, Lance would have spat out the first pick up line he could think of. Now, it was obvious the two of them were together, and while that only made it more appealing to Lance, that was what everyone hated anyway. The idea that two perfectly happy people would just throw it all away for an unneeded third. He couldn’t hide his sigh at the thought. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to think anymore. He’d never before thought that it was wrong to want to love more than one person. Why would more love ever be a bad thing? Three people also meant that no one was ever crowded, but that there was always someone around so no one was lonely. To Lance it sounded perfect, and there was honestly nothing he wanted more. But, he had forgotten something important. That there were people that wanted bad things, and those people were destined to be alone, because the things they wanted were so bad that no one would ever stand for it. 

“Lance?” 

He raised his head, looking at the man with the bad hairstyle. He had honestly missed his name earlier, and he felt a little bad about it, but in the end it wouldn’t matter. Lance wasn’t staying long, and then they would both forget all about him. 

“Oh.. yeah?” 

The taller one, Shiro, if Lance was remembering right, was standing near the door to the back of the shop, while the other one was sort of hovering in the middle of the room. Lance just did not get these two. They had even offered to shake his hand? Who does that? 

“Want to come in the back with us? We’ve got coffee and Shiro always has some snacks tucked away he thinks I don’t know about.” 

“ _ Keith! _ ”

Lance found himself unable to hide the tiny smile that formed at their teasing. They were honestly lucky. It was plain that they adored each other. Despite that, or maybe because of it, and in part as thanks for their kindness, Lance declined. 

“That’s okay… Coran will be back soon. I’m fine here… but thanks.” 

Shiro frowned and the other one, Keith looked just as disappointed. But, why? It wasn’t like they could actually care. They didn’t know anything about Lance, well certainly nothing good. Besides, Shiro had told Coran that he would do the same for anyone. It wasn’t anything special. 

 

*********

  
  


Shiro suppressed a sigh at Lance’s refusal. In a way he was pleased that Lance kept his guard up, but at the same time he hated knowing that it needed to be up in the first place. Shiro wanted Lance to feel welcome, but he had a feeling that it would take a great deal of time, and that was only if the publishing company agreed to let them help. 

So he motioned to Keith to go get the coffee. Keith shook his head. Shiro nodded, and motioned again. Keith’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head again. Then Lance laughed, and both their heads spun to face him again. 

He had one hand half covering his mouth, and his eyes were crinkled slightly on the corners. He looked.. stunning. Joy suited Lance, it made his eyes seem brighter, and his face softer. There were no harsh lines of worry only gentle ones from smiles. Shiro wanted to see it on his face always. 

Keith sucked in a breath at his side, and Shiro just knew that Keith was seeing the exact same thing. Joy and beauty mixed perfectly into one face. In that moment, Shiro could understand perfectly why Lance would have a stalker. He could see why someone would be driven to get as close as possible. 

Keith recovered before he did, and smiled in return. “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m sorry.” Lance’s smile faded but did not completely disappear. “You two were just so funny with your silent conversation. It’s really easy to see that you two are completely in love.”

Shiro flushed, and the tips of Keith’s ears turned red, but neither would ever deny it. “What about you Lance? Anyone special in your life?” 

For a second, a single tick, Lance’s expression fell before the smile was back and he was digging out a very battered wallet. “I do have a special lady, she’s waiting for me at the hotel.” 

Shiro heart sank, but he told himself to smile and be as cheerful as possible. Lord knows, Lance needed something good in his life. He watched as Lance went to the counter, directly between Shiro and Keith, pulling a slightly worn picture from his wallet. Keith looked pale and wide eyed at Shiro before Lance slapped the picture on the counter. 

It was of a smoky colored kitten. The kitten had brilliant blue eyes, just a shade darker than Lance’s, and slightly folded tips on her ears. She was on her back, playing with a feather, and Shiro could not help the relief that flooded his system. 

“This is my girl, Blue.” Lance’s tone was soft and fond. “I found her in a gutter about a month ago. She’s my only lady love.” 

It was an adorable picture, as despite Shiro wanting to question further, Keith beat him to it.

“Only lady love?” Keith leaned a little closer to Lance, studying the picture. 

“Yup. Only girl to win my heart. Since she’s so small, I just brought her with me. She’s great company.” Lance’s love for the kitten was obvious, and Shiro started planning how to kitten proof the garage. “I actually thought about writing a set of books about Blue being a shapeshifting lioness, but I’m not sure that I will now.” One finger brushed the edge of the picture, before Lance scooped it up and tucked it back into his wallet. 

The door swung open, revealing Coran and likely the most gorgeous woman Shiro had ever seen. She was tall, just a hair shorter than Lance, with long white hair that hung freely to her waist. She had darker skin than Lance did, but her eyes were almost the same color. Her business suit was sharp, and obviously just as expensive as Coran’s. She carried an air of authority that Shiro vaguely remembered from his time in the military. Almost unconsciously, she stood a bit straighter. 

“So.. you are the ones that offered to help our Lance. I am Allura, CEO of Altea Publishing. Let us start this meeting then.” 

 

*********

 

Keith wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the woman that stood in their shop like she owned it. He also really did not like her verbal claim on Lance. He wanted to step forward, state that Lance didn’t belong to her. But then, Lance did not belong to Keith and Shiro either. No, Lance currently belonged to the most adorable animal Keith has ever seen in his life. 

Before he could do, or say anything, Allura was sweeping into the room, catching Lance by the shoulder and staring at him. Again, Keith fought down the urge to smack her hand away. He didn’t have that right. At least.. Not currently. He really needed to talk to Shiro. But, a glance told him Shiro appeared to be in a similar state. His hands were curled, and his expression tight. 

“Lance, you are well?” 

“Of course, Princess.” 

The nickname, odd as it was, made Allura smile, which drastically changed her stern appearance. Her eyes softened and it appeared that she had a genuine affection for Lance. 

“Good. Now, let us keep it that way.” She released Lance and turned to face Shiro and Keith. “Coran had told me that you two have offered to look after Lance. That is quite kind of you, but..”

“I told Coran, I can just go to Alaska.” Lance frowned, crossing his arms, and Keith was appalled to find the expression cute. He was normally never this sappy. What was itabout Lance that made him this way?   


“No. Alaska is unacceptable. It is too isolated. I would prefer that you remain close by so that both you and we can be kept informed on any developments.” She glanced at Coran. “Your hotel is not a good place for you currently, and it would likely be best if you left the city..”

Keith frowned again, he didn’t want Lance to leave. He wanted to talk to him, properly.

“But as I said I would prefer you to be close by. Now, Coran stated that we had your permission to investigate you. I did so.” 

Shiro nodded. “Yes, I have nothing to hide. I honestly just want to help. Keith does too.” 

Keith nodded, catching sight of Lance looking down, biting on his lip. 

“Yes, well I found nothing that makes me believe that you wish Lance any harm, and it would be good for him to have someone to talk to while we investigate. Oh, that reminds me, Lance.”

“Yeah, Princess?” This time the nickname fell a little flat, and Keith noticed that Allura and Coran both frowned. 

“The investigators that we hired should be arriving in a day or two. Therefore I believe that it would be for the best if we gave this option a little test run. Lance, you will stay here just until the investigators arrive, and then we will follow whatever suggestion they give to insure your safety.” 

Lance ducked his head and shrugged. Keith didn’t like how Lance had been smiling and happy and was now back to being so meek and quiet. In fact, he hated it. 

Allura turned to Shiro. “Is this acceptable? We will of course compensate you for your time, and we will both be checking in with Lance several times each day.” 

Shiro had a small smile growing on his face. Keith knew that smile. Shiro was pleased. Maybe their little talk would be a lot shorter than Keith originally thought. 

“We honestly want to help. You don’t have to pay us.” Shiro offered Allura a smile that was instantly returned. “Lance doesn’t deserve this.” 

“No, he does not.” Allura looked from Shiro to Lance to Keith and back. Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she nodded. “Well then, Lance I will send Coran to collect your things, and arrange for boarding for Blue.” 

Keith watched as Lance curled just a little bit tighter into himself. He found himself stepping forward and speaking for the first time since Allura arrived. “Blue can stay here too.” 

Lance head snapped up and his eyes were wide and staring at Keith. He tried, but Keith’s ears still turned slightly red. 

“I mean.. We have a spare room, so there’s no reason for her not be here, right Shiro?”

Shiro had a proud smile on his face, and Keith basked for a moment in the warm approval. “Yes, please Coran, would you mind bringing Blue along with Lance’s things?”

“Of course!”   


Allura clapped her hands. “Then it is settled. Lance you will call me first thing in the morning, understood?” 

Lance bit his lip, eyes darting from Keith to Shiro and back again. “Um.. yeah.. Okay.” 

Keith smiled. Lance was staying. Not for very long at this point, but he was still staying. Keith would finally get to talk to him properly. Ask him about his books, about himself. Then, he was going to talk to Shiro. Because he was already getting attached to the handsome author.


	5. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first night of staying with Keith and Shiro.. does not exactly go as he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what. Here have another update. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think??

The next couple of hours were a whirlwind, as Allura insisted on seeing every inch of the shop and their modest apartment upstairs. She also had looped an arm through Lance’s and kept it there the entire time that they waited for Coran to collect Lance’s things. She was looking after him, in her own way, and Shiro understood that, but he also hated seeing Lance’s face back to the hesitant and upset expression. He wanted Lance to be happy. 

Apparently, Keith felt the same, because the moment Allura announced that she and Lance were going to wait for Coran in the waiting room, Keith latched onto Shiro and stated they would get Lance’s room ready. 

It was just a guest room, almost never used, but there wasn’t much for them to actually do. The moment the door closed behind them, Keith spun to face Shiro. 

“I want him to stay!” 

Shiro blinked at the sudden announcement. Shiro wanted Lance to stay too, but he didn’t think that was exactly what Keith meant. “Keith, he is going to stay. He’s here for two days at least.” 

“No..” Keith shifted, looking unsure. “I can’t explain it but I want him to be here, with us. I mean.. I don’t really want him to leave...at all?” 

There were times when Keith was absolutely adorable. For as blunt as he could be, Keith was also very sweet. Shiro knew what he meant, but he was not going to miss out on the opportunity to tease his boyfriend a little. 

“So… you want him to what, stay here and be like a roommate?” Shiro hid a smile at Keith’s instant scowl. 

“I hate you right now.” Keith glared then sighed, all the fighting draining out of him. “I just.. I saw his face when he showed us that picture. He looked so happy, and I didn’t like it because I thought it was because of a girl… and… I can’t explain it. We don’t even know him but… It feels like I do… And it’s stupid…”

“But you want him here anyway.” Shiro smiled, pulling Keith close and wrapping his arms around him. “I know. When Coran told us about the stalker I was furious. I saw a guy, outside, just staring at the shop, and I wanted to go out there and drag him off… So I get it. Then he laughed and…”

“And it was amazing.” Keith muttered, face smushed into Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Yes.” Shiro completely agreed. “Look, let’s get to know him then. Learn about Lance as more than just the author of some amazing books.” 

“He’s Lyam, Shiro.” Keith pulled back a bit, staring. “Some of the things he said, the way he covered his mouth when he laughed, it’s all the same. He’s who Lyam is based on.” 

Shiro thought about it. He could see the hand thing. In the books, Lyam never laughed without covering his mouth first. He was also quick to blame himself and to protect others, much like Lance was doing now. Keith was right, Lance had based Lyam on himself. Maybe that was why they felt like they already knew Lance. Why it was so easy to feel so protective and to want Lance to be happy. 

 

 

*********

 

When Coran arrived, Shiro and Keith had joined Allura and Lance in the waiting room. The older man had a duffle bag, a suitcase and a small cat carrier. Instantly, Lance was across the room and pulling something small and gray out of the carrier. The little kitten was even more adorable than the picture, small enough for Lance to hold her easily. 

He cooed at her, completely unaware of how every person in the room melted at the sight. Blue mewed back, batting at his nose with her little paws. He honestly hadn’t been sure when he found her that she would survive, she had been so thin and tiny, but he had fallen for her the second he saw her. 

When he finally turned his attention away from the kitten, Blue curled up and perched on his shoulder he froze at all the eyes on him. Coran and Allura were used to seeing him with Blue, he took her with him practically everywhere but Shiro and Keith were also staring. 

“Um.. sorry.. I’ll uh.. put her back..” He reached for the carrier but a hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes trailed up a red sleeve, across a shoulder and finally landing on warm purple eyes. 

“It’s okay.” Keith raised his hand, letting Blue sniff at him before gently rubbing her head. “She’s adorable.” 

Lance brought up his hand, hiding a smile behind it. He loved it when people treated Blue well. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to stay here for a couple of days. Lance could follow the rules, stay out of sight, and spend most of his time in the little room he was being allowed to use. Then when the investigators arrived, he would leave, and let these two get back to their lives. 

Honestly, Lance wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to stay for the two days, but there was no arguing with Allura. It wasn’t that he was worried, well he was, or that he didn’t want to involve anyone else, which was true, but it was because the two of them were pretty much what Lance imagined when he thought up his dream lovers. Shiro was strong but kind and Keith, well he seemed like he would be fun to play around with, but also Lance had a feeling Keith could be counted on, just like Shiro… and Lance wasn’t sure what meant. 

He tilted his head slightly, letting his cheek brush Blue’s head gently. “I… um… really appreciate you letting her stay…” 

Shiro spoke up then, watching Keith pet the little kitten. “It’s no trouble.” Shiro smiled and Lance felt his cheeks turn red. Oh no… 

Lance took a slow step back, and turned to Coran, taking the duffel. “I’ll um… Just go get her set up.” He headed toward the room, doing everything to make sure it didn’t look like he was running away, even if he was. 

 

*********

 

Lance managed to hold himself and Blue in the room for three full hours. He had set out her training pads, her food, even some toys and honestly spent some time with his one and only girl, devotedly avoiding thinking about the two men he was going to be staying with. He was honestly regretting not arguing with Allura a bit more, even if she was impossible to fight with. He hated that he was intruding, and he despised the fact that he was putting anyone in danger. 

Really it was only a matter of time before his stalker found out where he was, that is if he hadn’t already. Lance hadn’t seen him, hadn’t ever seen him actually, but Coran had been very nervous earlier and that was why he had stopped Keith from going to the window. He didn’t want anyone hurt. Why couldn’t people understand, he was not worth getting hurt over. 

A knock startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up from Blue who was chasing her tail and cleared his throat a couple of times before calling out a soft “Come in.” 

It was Shiro. He had obviously cleaned up, as there was no sign of the earlier grease, and his hair was still slightly damp. Lance wondered if it was as soft as it looked before shoving those thoughts away. Bad Lance. Shiro is with Keith! No one wants a third wheel. No one needs three to make their lives perfect. It’s wrong, evil. Just… stop it. 

He shook his head, offering Shiro a small smile. “Did you need something?” 

Shiro came in and closed the door, standing just a bit away from where Lance was sitting on the floor. “I just wanted to check and see if you needed anything.” 

Oh, well, he certainly was a good host. Shiro really must like helping people, if he would go this far. “Oh.. no.. I’m alright. Thanks.” He turned his eyes to Blue, who was batting and playing with Shiro’s boot, and he missed Shiro’s frown. 

“It’s no trouble. We’ll probably be having dinner soon, do you want us to call you or…”

Lance shook his head again. He was not going to horn in on their dinner. No way, he had already completely disrupted their day, he was not going to ruin their evening too. “That’s okay, I’m honestly not hungry.” That came off rude, and that was not what Lance wanted so he tried again. “I mean.. I appreciate the offer to stay, and I want you to know, I’ll bother you both as little as possible.” He smiled, doing his best to make it wide and cheerful. 

Shiro crouched, and lowered his human hand so Blue could sniff at it. “Lance, you don’t have to do that. Keith and I honestly don’t mind. We want to help, but that doesn’t mean you have to stay out of the way. We invited you to stay because we want you to. That’s all, Lance.” He gave Blue a careful pat and straightened back up. “So, I’ll see you at dinner?”

Lance was torn between accepting to make Shiro happy and refusing again to keep him safe. He weighed the benefits of both for a tick, then sighed. It was just one meal, let them ask him all the things they needed to keep an eye out for and then he could just.. spend time with his girl. “Yeah.. okay..” 

 

*********

 

Dinner started out really awkward, with Lance avoiding any eye contact and Shiro and Keith both rather bad at starting a conversation. All Shiro could think to ask Lance about was his problems and Keith about the books. Neither of those were really great topics considering Lance’s current opinion on both. Then Keith had an idea. 

“Hey, so tell me how you found Blue.” 

Lance’s head snapped up, from where he had been toying with the pasta and he blinked in surprise. “Oh.. well I was out walking.. It helps clear my head. All the… stuff had really just started and I was feeling… kinda down. It was raining so I wasn’t far from my hotel, and I heard this little sound. It was so quiet at first I was sure I imagined it, but I kept hearing it and eventually I got curious. She was in a gutter, soaking wet. She was so thin, and probably half the size she is now.” He started to smile, unaware that he was relaxing a bit. 

One hand even came up to gesture around as he told his story. “She just looked up at me with those big eyes and just like that, I was gone. Then she meowed at me, and that was it, I couldn't just leave her there. So I wrapped her up in my jacket and spent several days just taking care of her. I took her to a vet, and got her healthy. Then she started to just follow me around, meowing, and it was kinda like a conversation. She’d be right there at the door when I came back, and started sleeping on the pillow by my head, so I ended up deciding to just keep her. I mean, a cat isn’t going to care what kind of person you were as long as you treated them right and had food.” 

Keith glanced at Shiro and the two shared a frown at the tone. Still, they had both agreed to not mention anything that might make Lance continue to hide in that room like he had been all day. This was really their first real chance to actually get to know Lance. Sadly the thing they both learned was that he was very lonely.

“She really isn’t much trouble, but I need to get her a collar with a bell. She will just show up in the oddest places with no warning.” Lance chuckled a bit into his palm, eyes crinkling at the thought of his kitten’s antics. “But, the vet said she’s too young for a collar.” 

Shiro smiled, enjoying the sight of a relaxed Lance at his table. “What do you mean?” 

“Oh, well when I found her, she was only about a month old. I was told most kittens have to stay with their mom until three months. So she has some special formula, and I have to be careful with her, but she’s okay now.” Lance’s smile was wide this time, and he actually started eating his food instead of just playing with it. 

For a while everything was quiet, Keith and Shiro continuing to exchange glances while Lance ate oblivious. Then just as Keith had decided to bite the bullet and ask Lance about his work, a soft little mew startled him so much he almost fell out of his chair and onto Shiro. 

Lance immediately started laughing, eyes squeezed shut, hands over his mouth to muffle the sound, while Blue innocently sat on the table next to Keith’s plate. Even Shiro was chuckling at the poof of Blue’s stealth. 

Keith looked offended as he glared first at Shiro then turned his glare at Lance where it faltered. He looked so happy that Keith couldn’t stay mad. “Yeah… a bell might be good.” 

 

*********

 

After dinner, and Lance vanishing into his room to feed Blue, it was Keith that dragged him out, insisting that since Lance was staying they really needed to fix his car. So here Lance was, awkwardly standing a bit away from his car, while Shiro was asking him all kinds of questions and Keith was half underneath the hood. 

“I mean, it won’t take much to get rid of the dings, how did you get those anyway?” 

Lance bit his lip, then sighed. He had gotten a pass at dinner, so he supposed he should just explain now. “Well.. Actually, someone cut my breaks…. and I.. um.. Those are from me trying not to hit anyone…” He started rubbing on his own arm, uncomfortable. “That’s.. Uh, how I found your shop… I finally got it to stop, and well, I pushed it there..” He turned his head away, staring at the wall. 

He missed the way Keith almost fell out of the car to stare and how Shiro stilled and clenched his fists. Missed the way Keith frowned as Lance pulled away, and didn’t realize Shiro had moved closer until an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Lance jumped and turned to stare, wide eyed at Shiro.

“Is that why you decided to just sell it?” 

Lance bit his lip nodding. “Yeah, I’ll just take the bus or something. I mean, I don’t have a lot of places to go… but I have a checkup for Blue in three days, so bus it is.” He didn’t want to be rude and he knew that Shiro was only trying to be nice, so Lance stayed where he was. 

It was obvious that Lance was tense under Shiro’s arm, so Keith was the one to speak up. “You know, we could have this fixed by then. Then you could just drive.”

Lance still shook his head. “No, they might mess with it while we’re inside. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Lance finally shifted away, shoulders slumped, and mouth turned down. “Bus is the best bet.” 

Lance didn’t exactly mind the bus. Sure it was noisy and crowded and it usually added at least an hour to however long it would normally take to get somewhere, but Lance would walk if it meant people could be safe. He didn’t exactly trust his car anymore, and he refused to inconvenience anyone by asking for a ride. If the appointment wasn’t for Blue, he would have just cancelled it, but the original vet he had visited was very firm that these check ups were important. He wouldn’t risk his beautiful girl. 

So he smiled, fake yes, but he needed to feel some semblance of control about something. “Besides, the investigators will be here by then, and I’m sure they will have me moved somewhere else by then. No need to worry about it.” 

Keith frowned, and shoved himself away from the car stalking over to Lance with enough force to make the other flinch. Keith froze for just a second, then leaned close slowly. “Lance, Shiro and I don’t mind you being here. We want to help.” 

Lance didn’t actually think Keith was going to hurt him, he really didn’t. But he couldn’t help the nervousness that grew when he approached to quickly. “I know.. You guys are really nice, and even Allura said you two would help anyone.” 

Keith’s frown grew. “Shiro may be the type to help anyone, but I’m not. I don’t really like people all that much.” Keith paused, staring at Lance, who almost felt he was back home, with his mama, she always stared like she could everything he ever thought too. “But I like you. The only thing I have seen about you that I don’t like, isn’t your fault.” 

Confused, Lance tilted his head slightly, hands toying with the bottom of his shirt. He missed how both Shiro and Keith softened at the gesture. “What do you mean?” 

“He means, that we don’t like it when you get nervous and shy away. Earlier, when you were arguing and teasing, that felt more like the real you. We like you just fine, Lance.” Shiro smiled when Lance turned toward him. “So, relax and let us get to know you.” 

Lance wasn’t used to people liking him. He was more used to people liking his books, or lately not liking them. Even in school, he wasn’t often liked, too loud and annoying. He’d grown up some wince then, especially recently, and he honestly liked who he was, well he used to. Now he wasn’t sure what to think. All he had ever wanted was ashes at his feet and he was scared to try and pick them up, because he really wasn’t sure that anything could be made of it anymore But, he supposed he could at least try. It would be good to have a couple of friends, and Lance was sure he could squash any unneeded and unwelcome thoughts if they popped up. He’d being doing it for years after all. The worst that could happen is it all fell apart and Lance left in two days anyway. Really there wasn’t much for him to lose and quite a bit to gain. 

“Yeah… okay.” 


	6. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's first full day spent with Keith and Shiro was interesting to say the least. Not just for Lance but for Shiro and Keith as well.. who might be a little more infatuated with Lance than they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank Jess for helping when I got stuck on a couple of parts and for reading it over to make sure I didn't mess up my spelling (like usual) Thank you Jess, my lady savior!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. It may take me a bit to update next time, because I am two chapters away from finishing another story and I think I want to get it done before I update again. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think?

When Shiro woke up the next morning, and managed to untangle his face from Keith’s messy hair, the first thing he noticed was the smell of pancakes. Pancakes were a foreign food, despite Shiro and Keith being able to cook some things, breakfast foods were out of their ability. But the smell was enticing, coaxing Shiro out of the soft blankets and away from Keith’s warmth. He barely remembered to throw on a shirt before ambling out to the little kitchen area. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight presented to him. 

There was Lance, in a dark blue shirt and jeans, spatula in one hand and the other carefully holding a plate. He was chatting happily at Blue, who was again on the table, mewing back every so often. Lance’s hair looked soft in the early morning light and he was smiling slightly as he worked and talked. Adding the scent of fresh pancakes, and just like that Shiro was again gone for this man. 

This was the Lance, Shiro wanted to see. Content, almost happy, and soft. Open in a way, that Shiro hadn’t seen before. When he had been arguing with Coran and Allura the day before, he had been open, but defensive, his guard still up as he fought for something that was important to him. Now though, just him and Blue there was nothing hiding his joy at cooking, his happiness when Blue meowed at him. It was really rather stunning. 

Shiro must have shifted or made some kind of noise because Lance turned, and offered a shy smile. “Uh.. Good morning; hope you don't mind I made you guys some pancakes? As a thank you for letting me and Blue stay here.” Lance looked sheepish as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “It's the least I could do for how much I've inconvenienced -”

Shiro cut him off with a wave of his hand and a smile, “Lance, you're not an inconvenience - not in the least. Keith and I really enjoy having you here.” He chuckled as Blue trotted over to the edge of the table and meowed, “and of course we've enjoyed having Blue as well - don't think we've forgotten about you now.”

For a brief second Lance’s smile was wide and open, free and happy. Shiro stared before something barreled into him, warmth wrapping around his waist. Keith was leaning against his back, peering at Lance with sleepy eyes.

"Mmm...Shiro?" Keith mumbled into his shoulder; "I smell pancakes?”

Keith raised his head from Shiro's shoulder, “Why do I smell pancakes?” Shiro chuckled at the confused look on his face. 

Shiro looked over at Lance and could almost see the wall fall over his face, before the smile was back, weaker and much smaller. “Um.. Yes! Apple cinnamon pancakes as a thank you!” Lance set the plate on the table and scooped up Blue with the same movement. “I have to go feed my girl now, but you guys enjoy and I’ll clean up when I’m done okay? Great!” Lance, then darted out with door. 

Still only half awake, Keith ducked under Shiro’s arm and peered up at him. “What just happened?” 

 

*********

 

Keith had been kicking himself all morning. He knew he had somehow bungled breakfast, even if Shiro insisted he hadn’t. To be fair, he was not really a morning person. But the pancakes had been delicious, even if Lance hadn’t eaten with them, and Keith really wanted to thank Lance. Well, if he was being completely honest, he wanted to do a lot more than that, but he was going to  _ settle _ for thanking him - if he could find him. 

The thunder that had been rumbling on and off for most of day was only making Keith more anxious. Especially since, he has never, ever met anyone as capable of disappearing as well as Lance. Lunch had come and gone with no sign of him. Keith had already checked the shop, where Shiro was doing paperwork, Lance’s room, the kitchen that is now clean, even his and Shiro’s room, but there so far was no sign of Lance or Blue. 

That was, until Keith passed by the storage room, a room at the back of the shop, that held parts, and noticed that the sound of the rain wasn’t as muffled as it usually was. It was clear, with that fresh rain scent heavy in the air. He found himself moving to the slightly ajar door, and pushing it open all the way. 

There was Lance. He had his head tilted back, standing still in the middle of their little yard. His arms were hanging limply at his sides, and his clothes were wet, clinging to his lanky frame. One hand came up, brushing back wet hair, before a giggle filled the air, followed by eyes crinkling shit. 

Okay, maybe Keith was a little more infatuated than he had previously thought.

Then, Lance started to dance. He twisted and moved, arms and legs graceful as he danced under the downpour. His eyes stayed closed, but a smile was on his face. Keith remembered Lance mentioning that he would walk in the rain to clear his head. Maybe.. this was something he did also? It felt private, but Keith could not look away. In fact he took a step forward, almost unable to help himself. The rain immediately plastered his hair to his face and soaked into the clothes he was wearing. But he couldn’t take his eyes of Lance. 

Then Lance was right there, knocking into him. His hands latched onto Keith’s jacket, and Keith took the opportunity to catch a hold of Lance’s arms, keeping him steady. Lance’s eyes were wide open now, staring at Keith with a hint of red in his cheeks. Keith was pretty sure he looked the same, but he sure wasn’t going to let go. Time ticked by, a minute, then two before Lance jerked backward, eyes going to the side and his arms coming up to curl around himself.

“I’m.. I’m sorry.. I just..”

“Don’t...” Keith hated seeing Lance pull away. Seeing the joy from a few minutes ago being washed away by nervousness. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go find Blue, alright?”

“Um.. sure…” 

 

*********

 

When the bell dinged lightly, it drew Shiro out of the mass of paperwork he had been buried in for the last hour. The shop was quiet so Keith and Lance were likely upstairs. Shiro raised his head to smile at the customer and froze. 

The man was tall, with white hair pulled into a smooth ponytail that fell halfway down his back. His fine suit was completely dry and he was setting an umbrella near the door. When he turned and smiled at Shiro, there was something sharp about it. Almost wicked. Shiro did not like him. 

“Welcome to  Paladin Parts and Repair . How can I help you?” Shiro’s tone was cool, but he tried to be as polite as he could. 

“Hmm.. yes..” The man studied the shop, looking disapproving. “I am.. interested in getting some work done on  _ one  _ of my cars.” Cold gray eyes studied Shiro then. “Do you think that will be possible?” 

“That depends on the type of repairs. We mainly work on internal problems, but we can manage a few dents.” Shiro didn’t like the way the man kept looking around. 

“Yes… well I would want this work done as  _ quickly _ as possible. Is it just you or do you have an  _ actual _ crew?” 

Shiro bristled at the indirect insult. It was rare that people got under his skin, but when they did, he tended to snap back. “I have a  _ very _ capable partner that can easily do the work of an entire crew. I prefer to hire  _ quality _ over quantity.” 

The man’s eyes narrowed. “I see. Well, you do appear to have a somewhat decent reputation…”

The door behind Shiro opened then, drawing the attention of both men. Lance popped his head out first, immediately followed by Keith. Both were dripping wet, and Keith had his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Shiro took a second to appreciate how good they looked together before his eyes flicked back to the customer to see that he was watching Lance. 

“See, Keith? My baby is right there.” Lance pointed toward Shiro, well more appropriately, the tiny kitten sleeping on the counter near him. 

Shiro kept his attention on the customer, noting how his fists clenched, and he scowled at the implication. The man took a step forward, but froze as Lance made his way toward Shiro. 

Keith kept pace with Lance, eyes darting from Shiro to the customer and back again, before they landed on Shiro. One eyebrow raised up, and Shiro nodded. Then Keith grinned, and Shiro promptly wished the two had never come into the room, because Keith was about to be impulsive again. 

Sure enough, Keith looped his arm around Lance. “Let’s grab Blue, dry off and go make dinner, yeah? Shiro will join us after he helps this customer.” 

The customer, who was looking extremely angry, still hadn’t looked away from Lance. Shiro could almost understand. Both of them were gorgeous dripping wet. The staring was only making Shiro angrier, and that, along with the idea that this could be Lance’s stalker, pushed Shiro follow Keith’s lead. 

He gently picked up the kitten, and passed her to Lance, making a point to let one hand linger on Lance’s before smiling at them both. “That sounds good. I’ll be up in a bit.” 

Lance shrugged, then seemed to realize Keith’s arm was around his shoulders, making a light blush appear on his cheeks. “Yeah… okay..” Keith led Lance out of the room and Shiro made sure the door was closed before he turned back to the customer. 

“I’m sorry about that. What were the repairs you needed?” 

The man outright glared, before his polite smile returned. “Well, I believe what I need repaired is mostly cosmetic. I will have to find another mechanic. Do  _ try _ to have a good day.” He spun on his heel, snatched his umbrella and stormed out of the shop. 

Shiro immediately moved to the door, locking it and making sure that the man actually left. Once he was sure he was gone and not coming back, he sighed. He had a sinking feeling that Keith’s little trick and Shiro playing along was just going to cause them more problems later. 

 

*********

 

Lance had come to the decision that he needed to not be here any longer. He was starting to forget himself. First it had been breakfast, and he had honestly, just been trying to do something nice for the two of them. A thank you for opening their home to him. But then there had been Shiro, standing in the doorway, with sweatpants and a shirt that was just a bit too tight, and Lance had forgotten for a moment that Shiro was taken. Hearing him sound so pleased at having Lance around, even going so far as to include Blue had made Lance’s hopes rise only for them to be instantly dashed when Keith had appeared and wrapped himself around Shiro. He had forgotten for just a moment, exactly why he was there in the first place. 

Then he had stumbled across them in the shop. They had been working on his car, despite Lance telling them repeatedly that he was not going to use it again. Keith was sweaty, with his mullet sticking to his neck while Shiro had grease all over his arms. The two were leaning against his car, taking a break or so Lance assumed and chatting while sharing a bottle of water. It was intimate, and both of them had looked really good. Lance honestly could not remember ever having a kink for grease or sweat before but he was starting to have one now. He’d left before they saw him. 

Next had been the rain. Lance loved the rain, the sound, smell even the feel of it. Nothing make him relax faster than the rain trailing over his skin. Usually, he would walk in it, like a respectable adult, but he couldn’t leave without someone with him, so he had done the next best thing, and spun around in the little yard. Of course, his luck caused to to slam into Keith. Keith who had looked so good with his wet hair and stupidly attractive face. Keith who had been holding tight to Lance’s arms, how close they had been. Lance had to pull away, it wasn’t his place to be that close. Keith wasn’t his. 

Which brought him to now. Dinner. Lance had used the excuse of feeding Blue to get out of helping Keith make it, but when he had finally come down, the only place was between the two of them. Lance didn’t understand. All he knew was it was becoming obvious that he was starting to really like the two of them, and that was unacceptable. He was not going to sully the two of them like this. It wouldn’t be the first time he thought someone was interested and they weren’t. He needed to do something. But what? He had promised that he would stay until the investigators arrived, but they weren’t due until Friday and it was only Wednesday. Maybe.. He could spend the day at Altea? No.. that wouldn’t work, not only were Allura and Coran far too busy, he had promised. 

He was started out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his wrist and he jerked back, blinking up at Shiro. “I’m.. I’m sorry..”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have startled you. We just wanted to know what you were going to do tomorrow?” 

Lance was honestly wondering the exact same thing. “I’ll .. uh.. just read in the room I think…” That could work. He had a couple of books, he could stay out of the way, and still keep his promise without letting his feeling out all over their nice life. 

Keith shook his head. “That’s no fun.” 

“I thought you liked books?” Hadn’t both of them said they had read his? Why would they read them if they didn’t like books?

Keith rolled his eyes. “I like  _ your _ books. But I don’t generally like them enough to read all day.”

Shiro laughed, drawing Lance’s eyes. “Anyway, I was thinking we could all go out and do something together? Work has been slow, and I don’t really want to start any big projects until after we know what the detectives say…”

Lance jerked out of his chair. “No! I don’t want you to just. Put a hold on your life like that! It isn’t fair to you. Listen, I’ll be fine honest. It’s really okay and..” 

Keith reached out and pulled Lance back down into his chair. “”We’re not putting a hold on anything. Like Shiro said, it’s been slow. The detectives will be here soon and we want to know what they will say. That’s going to be the case even if Coran shows up in the next ten minutes and declares he found you a new place.”

“But..” Lance couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

“We’ve all be stuck here all day.” Shiro picked up, smile still on his face. “So let’s go out. We’ll walk or take the bus so you don’t worry about anything happening and Keith and I will be right there so you’ll be safe. We’ll just spend the day relaxing before it gets serious on Friday. Alright?” 

They did have a point. It would be nice to go out and not have to worry about anything, but he hated to think of the two missing any business because of him. It would be nice to see the city, and maybe seeing all the things would keep his mind busy enough that he could stop thinking of them like potential lovers and more as the friends they were trying to be. 

“Okay.. but on one condition.” 

Keith leaned forward, a smile on his face. “Name it.” 

“You both let Allura pay you for the time. I know you told her before that you didn’t want it.. But if you are going to spend a whole day out with me instead of working, I want you to be paid for it… Please?” 

Shiro looked at Keith, and the two seemed to have an entire conversation, that Lance just could not follow before they both nodded. “Okay, Lance. We’ll let Allura pay us.” 

“Alright, then… I guess we’re going..” 

 

*********

 

It took everything Keith had not to grin. Lance had agreed. Oh, he had stuck that absurd condition to it, but if that was what it would take then Keith would let him have it. Imagine his surprise when they told him it was a date… A date the two had planned out under the guise of working on Lance’s car. Honestly, Keith could not wait. 


	7. The Date Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith take lance out for a date. Lance of course had no idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I wasn't going to update this again until I finished that other story? Well, I am a lying liar who lies. So here, have a bonus chapter while I write up the end of my other story. I really hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> You can all thank HoddieMaine for this. She bribed me. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you all think?

There were nights, that Shiro was unable to sleep. Times when his prosthetic ached, or when nightmares from his time in army kept him from finding his rest. That was not the case this night. Tonight, despite Keith’s warmth draped on his chest, and the comfort of his bed, Shiro couldn’t quite make himself sleep. Instead his mind was filled with thoughts of their plans for tomorrow. 

While there was a small part of Shiro that wondered if they were maybe moving too fast. Lance wasn’t exactly in a good place right now, and it was really no time to show their interest, no matter how strong it was, but Keith had made a very good point. They didn’t really have a lot of time. They didn’t know if Lance would be moved to a new place on Friday, what the detectives might say or if they would even see Lance again after. They had no real time to take it slow, like Lance deserved. All they could do, was show their interest, and hope that it was enough to grant them extra time. 

So it was, just past five, still an hour from dawn and Shiro just could not wait anymore. He started pressing soft kisses all over Keith’s face, leaning away when a hand came up to blindly swat at him. “Keith… Come on, baby… Wake up.” 

It took a total of thirty minutes of kisses, and soft words before Keith finally groaned long and loud, and one eye slitted open, a glare forming on his face. 

“Unless you are dying, I’m going back to sleep.” Almost immediately the eye closed again. 

“No no. We have plans today. Up, come on Keith.” Shiro coaxed Keith into opening both eyes this time but the glare stayed. 

“Shiro.. God isn’t even up yet…” 

“You’re an atheist.” Shiro couldn’t stop smiling though. He secretly loved it when Keith was grouchy in the mornings. 

Keith yanked his pillow over his face, and mumbled something into it, before pulling it down just enough to scowl. “Give me one good reason to get up this early.” 

Shiro pressed a kiss on the tip of Keith’s nose, enjoying the way it scrunched up. “Let’s take Lance to breakfast.” He rubbed his own nose to Keith’s in an Eskimo kiss, before leaning back. “Come on, baby. Don’t you want to go and wake him up and see what he looks like first thing in the morning?” 

That made Keith finally push Shiro off and sit up. “That’s cheating.” Still, he rubbed at his face and stretched, so Shiro counted it as a win. 

It took a little more coaxing to get them both dressed and ready to go. But soon, although not soon enough, they were standing in front of Lance’s door and Shiro was knocking. 

As the door swung open, there was Lance. He was sleepily rubbing one eye, and his hair stuck up at odd angles. He was in a simple pair of dark blue shorts and a white oversized tank top that was hanging off one shoulder. The colors looked good on him and only enhanced the image of all that smooth tanned skin that was usually hidden all day.  There looked to be a bit of color peeking over his left shoulder, a swirl of black ink. Shiro  _ itched _ to see exactly what was there. Lance looked soft and warm... it would be so easy for Shiro and Keith to put him back to bed... 

A glance at his side, showed Keith, mouth open as he stared at Lance. As Lance blinked blearily at them, Keith’s eyes darted to Shiro, and a small grin crossed his face. 

“Good morning, Lance.” Keith practically purred the words.

“Uh…Mornin’... What’s going on?” Lance rubbed at the back of his neck. “Did ‘Llura call or somethin’?”

Shiro was pretty sure he had never seen anything more adorable in his life. “No, nothing like that. We’re taking you for breakfast. So go get ready.”

Blue eyes stared first at Shiro, then at Keith, before it dawned on him, and he squeaked before slamming the door in their faces. Shiro grinned at the muffled sounds coming from behind the door before he turned to Keith. 

“Well was  _ that _ worth the early morning?” 

“Yes.. Yes it was.” 

 

*********

 

Lance found himself, dressed and walking down the sidewalk with Shiro and Keith on either side of him, just as dawn was starting to break. He was burrowed into his jacket, hands tucked into his pockets; it wasn’t cold exactly but it was certainly cooler than Lance liked it. He’d known they were supposed to spend the day outside, but he wasn’t entirely sure why they had to leave so early. He didn’t mind mornings, really, but he also didn’t think anyone should be awake before the sun was up. 

“So… where are we going?” He hunched down a little more, toying with the idea of pulling up his hood. 

“There’s this diner we want to take you to. It has great omelets.” Shiro smiled, wide and happy. 

“Shiro is a morning person.” Keith stated flatly. “I would have been perfectly fine to sleep longer and eat more of your pancakes.” 

Lance felt his cheeks turn red at the compliment. “I..I.. well..” He cleared his throat. “Thanks.. I mean my mom taught me..”

“Hmm.. I’d like to try hers then sometime.” Keith shifted so that their arms were brushing as they walked. 

Lance could not wrap his brain around the implication of Keith meeting his mom. That was generally something you did for boyfriends and Shiro…

“Actually, that’s a pretty good idea. Yours were amazing, and I love to meet the lady that taught you.” 

...Apparently wanted to meet her too? While Lance tried to figure out something nice and neutral to say to that he almost stumbled when Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders and pulled him closer, Keith following the movement easily, and sticking close to Lance’s other side.

“S..Shiro, what?”

“You looked cold. Don’t worry, it’s not far now.” Lance ducked his head a little, hoping to hide the blush that was certainly not from the cold. 

 

*********

 

Keith actually liked the diner, he enjoyed the food and it was never overly busy but he really didn’t like that there was no way for the three of them to sit together. That meant, Shiro, the dirty cheating bastard, ended up being the one to sit with Lance while Keith was left on the other side alone. He’s used some dumb excuse about wanting more leg room, and then somehow managed to touch Lance in some way all throughout their meal. Keith knew, that it wasn’t intentional, but he still wanted to make his own interest known, even if it was just slightly. So he waited until Shiro got up to pay, and stole his boyfriend’s seat.

Keith leaned in close to Lance, ignoring the odd look he got for it, and settled in. He was leaning on Lance’s shoulder, his mouth pressed close to Lance’s ear. Then, he gestured to a table across the diner, with a very snobby looking woman who had been frowning at them on and off. Keith started whispering all his ideas about why she was glaring at them, enjoying the way Lance’s hand came up to hide his mouth, and how his giggles filled the air around them. The best part though, was Shiro’s expression when he came back to the table. The man’s eyes widened, and he stumbled a bit, before he grinned and took Keith’s previous place, leaning close so he could listen in. 

 

*********

 

Despite being squished together in one seat, Keith still somehow managed to nap while curled against Lance’s side, head resting on Lance’s shoulder. His hair was soft and tickled the side of his neck as they sat. It was driving Lance crazy. Shiro wasn’t any better! He was leaning in Lance’s space as well, fiddling with a game on his phone. It wasn’t as obvious as Keith, but every time the bus swayed, Shiro’s arm nudged Lance’s, or their hips bumped together. So Lance bit his lip, pretended to be interested in the view outside the window and ignored the way goosebumps crawled on his skin with each touch from Shiro, and the urge to brush away soft hair from Keith’s face, ignored his want to rest his own head on a broad shoulder or settle more into the arm Keith had draped across him. 

It had been a nice day so far.. Sure, breakfast had been a little weird, but that was mostly because it was far too early for Lance. The park had been fun, even if he and Keith had gotten into an argument about whether or not they were too old to climb trees. But then.. The argument had been sort of fun in it’s own way too. With Shiro trying not to laugh as he and Keith yelled at each other. But despite the yelling, it hadn’t been a serious fight.. At least, Lance didn’t think so. He doubted Keith would sleep on him if he was really mad.. But then again, the guy could be a cuddler, what did Lance know?

Their lunch had probably been the best part of the day so far. They had ended up at a set of food carts, just outside the park. Lance had admitted that when he would go with his family, they each get something different and then pass it around so everyone got to try everything. 

He’d been so touched with Shiro and Keith had offered to do the same. It had been fun to share their food, chatting about what was good and what wasn’t. It was the first in a long while that Lance had felt this happy. 

Alas, that was before they got on the bus to go to yet another place, Lance wasn’t allowed to know about. Before he had Keith napping on his shoulder, and Shiro’s warmth on his other side. It was making Lance think thoughts that he had no right to have. Thoughts about doing this kind of thing often. Spending a day with one or both of them… But why would they ever want that? They had each other, and no one needed a third wheel. Not matter how nice it felt.

 

*********

 

The zoo had been a great decision. It was crowded, but that did little to dim Lance’s enthusiasm. He darted from one exhibit to another, exclaiming over each animal. His smile was wide and open. He was beautiful this way, free and filled with joy. Once, he even caught Keith’s arm, dragging him along to watch the penguins. 

“They’re just birds, Lance!” Keith was scowling, but Shiro knew the truth, he was enjoying himself. 

“Rude! They are not just birds Keith!” Lance actually spun, face open, and eyes bright. “They live in some of the coldest and harshest climates, and despite not being able to fly, they survive and they are some of the best swimmers. The fathers are the ones to look after the eggs, while the mothers insure there is enough food for everyone. I think they're cool.” Lance’s grin was wide, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile at it. 

“They do sound interesting…” Shiro didn’t really know that much about animals, but Lance had already spotted a sign for the lions and was off again. 

 

*********

 

Allura had called just a couple of minutes after Keith left to get them some drinks, so Lance had smiled, and planted both his hands on the rail to show Shiro he wasn’t going to move. He had managed to forget for a while, all of the things he had been dealing with and just have fun for a short time. The least he could do was stay put until Shiro was done. 

When a man came to stand next to him, Lance didn’t even look up from the lioness he was watching. She was stalking through area, and Lance’s imagination had been hit. He started picturing his Blue instead, with her folded ears, stalking back a forth regal and majestic. Maybe he would write that set of books after all…

“Are you enjoying the exhibit?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I love lions..” Lance was only half paying attention, too caught up in his planning. That was until a hand settled on his shoulder. Then he looked up. The man next to him was tall and well dressed, not exactly what you would expect to see in zoo in the middle of the week. Maybe he was an investor? He had obviously dyed hair, white wasn’t exactly Lance’s first choice but, to each their own, and those large sunglasses people would spend absurd amounts of money on. 

“Is that so?” The hand tightened for a second before it relaxed, and slid down his arm before the man tucked it into a pocket. “Perhaps you would be interested in seeing the new cubs the zoo has recently been blessed with? They are just on the other side of the exhibit.” 

Lance turned, catching sight of Shiro just a short distance away, still on the phone. Allura must be pretty mad about their little day out if she was still talking. “That’s okay, I’m here with some people so I should wait for them.” 

Since Lance was looking toward Shiro, he missed the way the man’s mouth pressed together. Then someone called his name, and Lance turned to see Keith. He grinned, and turned to say goodbye to the man but he was gone. Well, he was weird anyway. 

“Hey Keith!” Lance waved a bit and started talking as soon as Keith was close enough to hear him. “There was a guy just now, and he said that there are lion cubs on the other side of the fence. Wanna come look at them with me?” Lance blinked, then took a step back. Keith looked.. angry. Had Lance upset him? Was he bored? Maybe he hadn’t actually wanted to come in the first place? Keith said he didn’t like people… “S.sorry..” He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to face the lions again. 

There was a hand on his shoulder again, but Lance kept his attention on the lions. He never should have agreed to come in the first place. 

“Hey Lance.. Hey..” Keith’s voice didn’t sound angry, but he sure had looked it a minute ago. “Come on, don’t do that.” The hand rubbed a bit on his shoulder, coaxing him to turn back around, but Lance kept his face down. At the edge of his vision, he could see a couple of cups being set down, before hands were framing his face and carefully tilting it up. Lance’s eyes met Keith’s for just a second before they turned to the side. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been all over the place today, and I’m sure that was annoying. We should just go back and…?” Lance froze as Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s, hands still cradling his face. 

“No. It wasn’t that. It’s been fun spending the day with you. You didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.” Keith’s voice was low, and his breath mixed with Lance’s. “I’m not mad at you, and I would love to look at lion cubs with you.” Keith’s thumbs lightly brushed against Lance’s cheeks, and he knew his entire face was red. “Just, let me go get Shiro, and we’ll all go, okay? Wait for us?” 

“Y..yeah, of course..” Lance could barely catch his breath, even as Keith stepped back, his hands gently falling from his face. Once Keith had turned and was headed toward Shiro, Lance promptly buried his face in his own hands. 

 

*********

 

Keith glared as he crossed the short distance to Shiro.  Keith had seen that white haired guy, had caught him trailing his hand down Lance’s arm. He’d seen red, and he’d called out for Lance without even thinking. But what if Keith had taken longer? What else would that guy have done? Then he hadn’t even managed to hide his anger and he accidentally upset Lance, which was the last thing Keith wanted to do. So right now, he wanted to know just one thing: Who could possibly be on the phone that was more important than keeping an eye on Lance?

“Yes, I know, but Keith and I are both here. Nothing has happened all day, and Lance has been a lot happier. I know it was risky to take him out Allura..” 

Oh, well… hearing exactly who Shiro was talking to, did help settle the last of Keith’s anger. He glanced back at Lance, who was in the exact same spot, face buried in his hands, then back at Shiro who was finally finishing his call. 

“Yes, we will see you both tomorrow. Goodbye.” Shiro sighed heavily, as he tucked his phone into his pocket. His head came up, and a smile immediately crossed his face at the sight of Keith. “Hey…”

Keith wasted no time, leaning close and hissing at Shiro. “That bastard was here. He was talking to Lance, he touched his arm.” Keith watched as the smile turned into a dark scowl. “Lance doesn’t know, but I did upset him a little.. I’m not very good at hiding my feelings… and I was angry…” 

Shiro’s head turned and he relaxed at the sight of Lance. “I’m sorry.. But Allura called and she's furious that we took him out..”

Keith shook his head. “Look, lets just go over there, go see the lion cubs that dick tried to use to lure Lance away and then tell him it’s a damned date and take him out to dinner already.” Keith had originally been fine with waiting to tell Lance until dinner, like they previously planned, but that guy, showing up, and just.. touching him like he had the right to, pushed Keith right over the edge. 

Shiro sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah… yeah, let’s do that. Just, let me go first okay?” 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “Fine. But I’m holding his hand.” 

 

*********

 

True to his word, Keith walked right over, and latched onto Lance’s hand, and started leading him over to where the lion cubs were supposed to be. Shiro had followed behind, watching Lance stammer, and mumble before all his attention was on the cubs, then he was pointing and cooing. No better time than now. 

So Shiro stepped in close, leaning a bit over Lance’s shoulder, settling his prosthetic on the rail and the other arm resting on the small of Lance’s back. “Hey, Lance.. I wanted to ask you something.. Well.. Keith and I do…” 

Lance stiffened, eyes darting from Keith, pressed against his side to Shiro’s arm. “Um...okay?”

Shiro let his chin settle on Lance’s shoulder, hand absently moving up and down on his back, helping him relax a bit. Honestly, Shiro needed the extra minute himself. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. DId he just announce, hey this is a date, are you okay with that? Or did he ease into it, see what Lance thought about polyamorous relationships? He had a feeling Lance was fine with them. His characters in his books were certainly headed that way. But Shiro didn’t want to ruin this. “What would you say, if I asked you on a date?” There we go. 

Lance stiffened even more, and spun around, pressing his back against the fence. His face was pale, and Keith was starting to frown. 

“I’d say no! I’d never try and come between you! I promise! Oh, is that why Keith was mad earlier? I didn’t Keith! I promise! I’m so sorry! I..” The rest of what Lance was trying to say was muffled by Keith’s hand over his mouth. 

“Shh, breathe Lance. It’s okay.” Keith shook his head fondly. “What if I asked you on one too? A date, the three of us?” He removed his hand, and smiled.

While Lance was busy gaping at Keith, Shiro took a minute to scan the area. The crowd was starting to thin out, and there was no sign of the white haired guy, but Shiro did not put it past him to still be around. Still he was satisfied and turned his attention back to Lance. 

“B..b..but, why would you want to? No one wants a third wheel! It’s… not right… and...no.. no I won’t do that to you. No.. I..I”

“Is that really what you think? Or is that what people have told you?” Shiro knew he had it when Lance paled even more. “Because I like you, Lance. Keith likes you too.”

“But… it’s evil.. and no one really wants a third..”

“I do.” Keith, grabbed Lance’s hand, and brought it up, holding it to his own cheek. He rubbed slightly, keeping his eyes on Lance the whole time. “Shiro does too. We planned this whole day, just to show you how it could be.” He turned pressing a light kiss to Lance’s palm. “We want to take you to dinner. We want you to stay with us, give us a chance. I want to see you dance in the rain again, and maybe dance with you next time, even though I’m no good at it.” 

Lance stared, mouth open, cheeks slowly turning red. 

“I want to see you cooking for us again.” Shiro added, taking a step closer, and putting his hand back on the railing. “I want to hear you chatting at Blue in the mornings, because that is your special time with her. I want to come in, and hug you while you cook, even if I end up being in way.” 

Lance looked lost, and Shiro pressed just a little bit more 

“I know it may not work out, Lord knows, I have my own problems, I get nightmares sometimes, and I can be a little.. overprotective.” Shiro ignored the laugh Keith let out. “Keith is stubborn, and he gets angry easily. But, I’d still like to see where it might go. You don’t have to say yes to anything permanent, Lance. But, we would both, very much like to date you.” 

“I..I.”

“You can tell us no.” Keith offered, bringing Lance’s hand away from his cheek to kiss his knuckles. “We will still help you, let you stay with us. You don’t have to tell us yes, if you really don’t want to.” 

Shiro approved of that. He didn’t want to pressure Lance into this, and Keith was right, they would both gladly still help, even if Lance told them no. “But, we also know that the detectives are coming tomorrow.  Blue’s appointment is in the morning. We have no idea what will happen at the end of the day, so we wanted to ask you now, before all those things happen. We didn’t have a lot of time with you, Lance… and we wanted to know if you would give us more to get to know you properly?”

 

*********

 

Lance couldn’t breathe. He knew he looked like a complete idiot. Here were two perfectly handsome guys, offering him exactly what he had always wanted, and all Lance could think was that it couldn’t be real. There was no way that Keith would kiss his hands, or that Shiro would speak to him so gently. He had to be dreaming. Lance pulled his free hand up, and pinched his own side hard, wincing slightly at the sharp pain. 

“You.. you’re.. Really asking me this?” He wanted to say yes, he wanted that more than anything, more than his dream of being a famous author, more than he had wanted to grow up and live in space. But, it was wrong to want this, wasn’t it? That was what all the letters said. That was what had been painted on the wall of his little house. Immoral, evil, wicked… But, Shiro and Keith weren’t wicked. They are kind. They didn’t have to help him, and they didn’t have to promise to keep helping him no matter what he decided. Hadn’t he spent almost all of yesterday thinking about this exact thing? How could he just say no? But, how could he say yes?

“You don’t have to tell us now.” Shiro offered, putting his arm around Lance’s shoulder and pulling him close. “Let’s have a trial date.” 

A trial date? “What’s.. that?” 

“You let us take you out to dinner, and get to know us, in a real date setting. Then, you can think over if today was something you would want to do again. If it is, and you are willing to give this a chance, just tell us. If not, we won’t push you anymore about it. I promise.” 

Keith laced his fingers together with Lance’s. “So do I. So, what do you say? Come to dinner?” He smiled, and tugged on their joined hands playfully, earning himself a slightly startled smile. 

“Well…” It would be good to have a little more time to think it over. Before all this, he had been having a good time, they were fun, and you would have to be dead not to find either of them attractive. “Alright… I..I guess we can try..” 

Shiro caught a hold of Lance’s free hand, and started them in the direction of the exit. “You won’t regret it, Lance.” 

Lance wasn’t so sure about that. But he couldn’t deny it felt nice to have them holding his hands. It was just a dinner date. Lance had been on several of those. They were just a meal and talking right? No big deal… really.. Right?


	8. The Date: Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Shiro and Keith's 'trial' date. They take him out for dinner. Shiro and Keith's version of a dinner date is a little different than the ones Lance has been on before. Lance takes a step toward what he wants and plans are in motion on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoddiemaine gave me a gift today. It is beautiful and wonderful and so much better than I could ever have hoped for. But really, we all win because it inspired me to update this only four days after the last one. I hope you love it Holly!! 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think? I have really been enjoying all the comments I have been getting on this story.

Apparently, Shiro and Keith’s idea of a dinner date was nothing like any dinner date Lance had ever been on. Oh there was dinner, they had taken Lance to some quiet little place, squished him inbetween them and insisted he order whatever he wanted. Okay, that was at least mostly normal, Lance could handle that. 

 

There was also talking, but, it seemed that whenever one of them asked a question, the other would lean in close, playing with Lance’s hair or, touching him in some way. He was seriously confused. Shiro had turned to ask him if he wanted coffee, and Keith had actually put his head on his shoulder. Lance blanched but Keith just gave him a small, barely there, smile. Next had been Keith, asking if Lance was allergic to anything and when he had turned to answer he swore that Shiro was playing with the ends of his hair. Honestly, Lance was convinced that he hadn’t been touched this much for months.

To say that Lance was experiencing emotional whiplash was an understatement. The questions were casual, like one would ask on any date, but the closeness, the underlying warmth was something Lance really only felt when he was curled up with Blue, stealing a few minutes on the phone with his family. Lance hadn’t been able to do that for some time now, so having that feeling back was… like standing in the sunshine after a long cold winter.  

It was nice, learning that Shiro and Keith had met only two years ago. It was nice to tell them about his older brother who was an airplane pilot. It was both sad and amusing to learn that between them Keith and Shiro could only cook about seven different meals, while Lance had learned how to cook from an early age from his mama. 

Lance learned that, Shiro had been in the army and had been honorably discharged with a commendation. Keith had mentioned studying to be a Shuttle pilot, but that he had dropped out, hating the rules and stiff procedures. That both of them had motorcycles, custom built and extremely fast. 

In return, Lance shared his childhood love of space, honestly stating he could find almost every constellation there was. How he had skipped on college to write his books, and had sent most of the money home, to pay for his niece to go to school. How the one thing Lace loved more than a rainy day was a day at the beach. 

Throughout all the questions, were little touches, fingers linking with his, a hand on his shoulder, ringers in his hair. Lance was still a little unsure of starting any of the touches himself, but he couldn’t help but enjoy each and every one. 

He was finally starting to relax, get somewhat comfortable with this date, and was actively toying around with the idea of accepting their invitation. If giving this.. Whatever it was a chance. That was when Lance ruined the whole thing. 

 

*********

 

“So how did you start writing?” Keith asked, picking the pickles off his burger and casually sliding them onto Shiro’s plate. 

“Oh..” Lance deflated a bit, which distracted Shiro from Keith’s cute little habit of sharing food. He didn’t like seeing Lance that way. 

“You know that you don’t have to answer us, right? We won’t push you into sharing anything you don’t want to.” 

Lance shook his head. “No.. it’s fine. I’ve uh.. Always written. For my birthdays, I always asked for notebooks, pencils.. I have three on me right now.” 

“Really?” Keith had a look that told Shiro he was more than willing to search Lance for the notebooks.

“Mmmhmm. I have a little one in my back pocket and two more in my jacket.” 

Keith shifted a little closer, Shiro unconsciously mimicking the action. “Can I ask you about the books? Or… will that upset you?”

Lance was toying with his food now. “No.. it’s okay.. That’s the whole point right?”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder, letting his hand just brush Keith’s arm. “Not if it upsets you.” 

Lance shook his head again. “It’s fine. What do you want to know, how it ends? Who lives, who dies? If the Princess manages to save Paraiso? If Stefen and Kytel get their dream of their own ship?” 

Shiro eyed Keith, who was looking equally somber. It was obvious what people had asked him before. “I want to know how you came up with such great characters. I like Stefen best, but Keith prefers Kytel.”

“Because he  _ is _ better, Shiro. Everyone knows that.” Keith took another bite of his burger, eyes fixed on Lance. 

“Oh.. well.. I.. just thought of..” Lance ducked his head, his hair brushing Shiro’s cheek. “I thought of what my ideal hero was. But then, I realized that I had two, and I couldn’t merge them together so I just made two. They were a perfect pair, an unbeatable duo.” 

It was adorable. Lance talked like they were actual people and maybe to Lance they were. But, then, why was it that Shiro could relate to one of them so much? 

“What about Lyam? I mean his race is pretty cool, but he is different from the rest of them.” Keith was doing pretty good at keeping the conversation going, but then Shiro knew how long he had waited to ask Lance these things. 

“Oh yeah, I loved making up my own races. I took little things that I had always wanted to be able to do, like see in the dark, or shapeshift. Then I thought.. They needed something else, so I gave them different skin colors, but I kept them all similar enough that it was race exclusive.”

“Then.. why is Lyam the only blue one?” Shiro asked this time. He had been wondering that for a while, since every other one of his race had some kind of green tinted skin. 

“Oh..” Lance seemed to think it over for a bit. “I explain that in the last book.. but since it won’t ever be published I guess there is no harm in telling you. He’s only half Paraisan.” 

That caught both their interest. “Really? I liked Lyam before, but now I am really curious.”

“How did you come up with him?” Keith leaned close again, taking Lance’s hand. 

“Oh..He’s really nothing special. I just knew that Stefen and Kytel would get caught without some help so I threw him in.” 

Shiro watched as Keith’s eyes narrowed. They knew exactly who Lyam was based on, and to hear that Lance felt he was nothing, bothered Shiro a lot.

“I like him personally. I was really looking forward to seeing Stefen and Kytel rescue him.” Keith offered. 

Lance’s head came up so fast Shiro actually had to lean back a bit. “No one likes Lyam. He’s just the.. Comic relief.” 

“Is that want the letters Coran mentioned where about? Because people didn’t like a character?” Damnit Shiro. What was he doing, letting his mouth run away without him like that?

Lance started to hunch in on himself, but Keith leaned in again, and lightly rubbed the end of his nose to Lance’s cheek. 

“It’s okay. We’re not going to get mad. I promise.” 

Lance stared at Keith for a long minute, then turned to look at Shiro, who did his best to look as supportive as possible. 

“No.. the letters weren’t about the character. They were about the fact that a strong devoted couple, were thinking about him, despite being committed to each other.” 

 

*********

 

It was like the floodgates had opened and Lance couldn’t stop talking now. “I got letters telling me that it was wrong to write heroes that way. Flighty.. In their affections. Because, heroes were good and pure and would never betray anyone that way. I got some, that told me only immoral people could honestly and openly consider horning in on a committed relationship. There was one that said, I must be really jealous of some real couple and was using my book to write my own twisted fantasies. I was told, more than once mind you, that no one would ever want a blue skinned traitorous freak when they could have a proven partner that was of the same race.” 

“Lance..” Shiro’s arm tightened around his shoulders, but Lance didn’t even pause. 

“They painted it on my wall, in stark white paint. Evil, corrupt, homewrecker, traitor, that I was going to burn in hell. They littered printouts all over my room filled with reasons why poly relationships would never work. Glued cards to my windows for religious groups, therapists, psychologists, that all I needed was help. They took all my papers, and notes I had, my drafts, all my notebooks and burned them in my yard.”

Keith’s grip on his hand was tight, too tight, but Lance didn’t care. The slight pain helped ground him in the here and now. 

“Then I got jumped. Really, I was lucky, a black eye, some bruised ribs, a couple of bruises. Apparently, they didn’t think to leave a lookout, and someone called the assault in. That was about a month before I found Blue. Since then, I’ve had four hotel rooms vandalized, all my clothes stolen and dumped in a river, my car windshield smashed in, I’ve been attacked three more times, and my brakes cut. So now you know. I’m nothing but trouble, you should set me aside before they come after you too.” 

He slumped a little after finishing, no longer even remotely hungry and aware that he had just completely ruined what had been a confusing but still nice time. Lance hadn’t been on a date for a long time, at first too focused on writing his books and then, with all the book signings and meetings, he just hadn’t had the time. But then it wasn’t like people had ever been lined up for his attention. So while Lance probably should feel better about having given Shiro ad Keith a proper out, he mostly just felt sorrow for a missed opportunity. 

 

*********

 

Keith looked stricken, his face pale, and a frown fixed on the corners of his mouth. Lance looked even worse. This was worse than the earlier passiveness, worse than seeing his joy fade into uncertainty. Because those are all things that could be fixed. Shiro was sure, that between the two of them they could bring Lance’s joy back when it faded, they could draw Lance out of his passiveness with things he enjoyed… but these things. They were facts. No matter what Shiro said, or that Keith did, they would never be able to change the fact that people had attacked him, had sent him hateful letters, or destroyed his home. They couldn’t get rid of any of those things. But that didn’t mean Shiro wasn’t going to do his best to make them fade. 

So he pulled Lance a little closer, tucking his head under Shiro’s own chin, letting his human hand drift through Lance’s soft hair while his prosthetic moved up and down Lance’s back soothingly.  It didn’t matter to Shiro that Lance was slightly stiff, because it was obvious that Lance needed the hug. 

Keith was the physical one, really. He wasn’t good with words, and was even worse at trying to say how he felt, but the little gestures, holding hands, twining fingers, he always seemed to know when they were needed. Shiro however, tended to rely a little more on his words. He had his moments where his actions came through easily, kisses in the morning, hugs to ease tense shoulders. With Lance, though, he’d found that it was easier to say what he wanted when Lance was close. So he lowered his head a bit, so his mouth was near Lance’s ear and started talking. 

“I can’t bring any of that back to you, and I can’t make it so those things never happened, but I can promise that I will do whatever it takes, to help make sure those things never happen again.” He paused, at Lance’s sharp breath, met Keith’s eyes, and kept going, even and Keith curled against Lance’s back. 

“We’ll stay with you. I’ll take you for Blue’s appointment tomorrow, and we will come back home together. Keith will make fun of us for doting on her, but he’ll pet her the minute we aren’t looking. We will both be there with you, when the detectives arrive, we won’t leave your side. I don’t care how many people come for you, they will have to go through us both to get to you. You’re safe with us.” 

Lance shook his head a little, from where it was buried in Shiro’s shoulder. “You’ll get hurt..”

“It will still be worth it.” Shiro ran his hand over Lance’s head, fingers drifting through the soft strands. “Does Keith seem like the type of person to give up just because it might cause him trouble?”

“No…”

Keith pressed a little closer, putting his own head on Lance’s shoulder but staying silent, which Shiro appreciated. 

“Do I seem like the type of person to quit just because I might get hurt?” 

“Well.. no...But..”

“Alright then. Now, we didn’t mean to upset you, and I hope you won’t hold that against us when you make your decision.” 

Lance made a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a gurgle. “You know… the only thing held against you two right now is me..”

Keith huffed out a laugh, promptly shoving Lance a bit more at Shiro. “That was terrible.”

Shiro chuckled, letting Lance sit back where he had been. “Yeah.. but I won’t complain if it happens more in the future.” His reward was a swift blush from Lance. 

 

*********

 

They were all walking back to the shop, when Lance’s inspiration struck, for the second time that day. He stopped walking, and pulled one of his notebooks out along with a very stubby pencil and started writing. He picked up walking again, just behind the other two, unaware that they were half turned around to see what was the matter. 

The pencil flew across the paper, and nearly all of Lance’s attention was focused on it. He didn’t see or feel Shiro placing a hand at the small of his back to guide him along, nor did he notice the fond smile Keith kept directing at him. He was too absorbed in his new idea. Blue as a magical space cat 

It wasn’t until a hand curled around his elbow that he was drawn out of his thoughts. He blinked, looking up into Shiro’s amused face. He looked around, confused, because he really wasn’t very familiar with the area at all. 

“Where are we?” 

Keith chuckled, drawing Lance’s attention. He was standing just off to the side, a smile on his face. “We’re maybe two doors away from the shop. You’ve been pretty involved in whatever you were working on.” 

Lance blinked again, before looking down at the three full pages he had filled with notes. Pages that were written while he completely ignored Shiro and Keith. Immediately, his face started to heat up, and he abruptly shoved the notebook and pencil back into it’s pocket. “I’m so sorry! I really didn’t mean to just.. zone out on you guys… Man.. I am the worst date ever, huh?” 

The next thing Lance knew Keith’s face was just inches from his own. Lance started to pull back but there were hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place. They didn’t belong to Keith however, because one of his curled into Lance’s jacket and the other came up to press against Lance’s face, fingers curling just behind his ear. 

“Don’t ever say that.” Keith’s tone was firm, almost harsh, and Lance really wanted to pull away, but the hands on his shoulders were heavy, insuring Lance stayed stationary 

“So you spent fifteen minutes doing something that you love? How does that make you a bad date?” Keith’s eyes were fixed on Lance’s and he couldn’t look away. 

“Well… I uh… Should have been paying attention to you guys… or at least on where we were going… and I just kind of went off in the diner earlier and…”

“And nothing,” Shiro spoke up from behind Lance. “What happened at the diner was on us, Lance. We were the ones asking you questions. Don’t apologize for that. We wanted to know.” 

“Yeah, okay… but I still shouldn’t have just ignored you guys like that. It’s rude and you didn’t do anything…” 

The fingers in Lance’s jacket tightened, and Lance felt himself being pulled closer to Keith. His own hands came up, hovering just above Keith’s shoulders. Their noses were just inches away, and Lance briefly considered pushing Keith back before Shiro was talking again. 

“Would you be mad if we ignored you and were working on a car, despite having promised you that we would be done at that time?” 

“What No! I would never get mad about that! You have to work!” 

“So do you Lance.” Keith’s tone softened, and he leaned a bit closer, letting their noses just touch. Lance’s eyes were wide and he probably looked completely stupid, but here he was, with these two amazing men, who were constantly forgiving him every time he messed something up. 

“How are you both so… forgiving.. I mean.. Anyone else would have gotten mad..” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, so there was nothing to forgive.” Shiro hands tightened just a bit, before the shifted, rubbing up and down Lance’s arms. 

Keith tapped a finger on Lance’s cheek, drawing his attention. “It isn’t a bad date unless it never happens again. But this one isn’t over yet. We’re still missing one thing.” 

Lance swallowed. “Right.. I should give you guys an answer huh?” 

“Not just yet.” Lance could hear the grin in Shiro’s voice. He was confused for a split second when it happened. 

Keith closed the tiny bit of distance that was between them, pressing his lips to Lance’s. This was no peck, soft and chaste. No, Keith kissed Lance like the world was going to end. Hot and wet, tugging Lance’s lip into his mouth, while he did his very best to suck out Lance’s soul through his mouth. As soon as Lance was starting to actually return the kiss, it ended, Keith stepping back, with a satisfied expression. 

“Wha..”

Lance had zero time to even process before he was spun around and it was Shiro, covering Lance’s mouth. Unlike Keith’s kiss, this was slow, and consuming. It was almost like Shiro knew exactly the best way to kiss Lance to insure his brain was nothing but smoke. Lance’s mouth had been slightly open and Shiro took advantage of that fact. His tongue swept his, slowly, like he had all the time in the world to map out every corner of Lance’s mouth. When Shiro pulled away, Lance was dazed, blinking rapidly. 

“Umm…”

“Okay.” Keith sounded very pleased, and Lance slowly turned to look toward him. It had been a long time since he had been kissed, and never by two very hot guys, in rapid succession. He just needed a minute… or ten.

Shiro’s voice came from very close to Lance’s ear, making him shiver. “Now, you can give us your decision. After all, a date isn’t over without a kiss at the end.” 

Lance shook his head, but couldn’t help the soft slightly dopey smile that he knew was on his face. Those had easily been two of the best kisses of his life. But, did he really want to jump into this based on just kisses? Well… the whole day had honestly been one of his better ones, one of the best if he was being honest. They hadn’t gotten mad at him, even when he screwed up, and and encouraged him to talk, actually  _ listened _ to him, and no one ever did that. Only a complete idiot would tell these two no. 

“O..Okay.” Lance immediately cleared his throat, and ducked his head a little trying to hide how red his face was. “I.. I still have some worries..and I’m still really concerned that you might get hurt.. but.. I guess we can try this..” 

Lance was completely unprepared for Keith to jump on him, dropping a smacking kiss to his mouth before catching his hand to tug him toward the shop. He jumped, slightly started when Shiro’s arm curled around his waist as they walked, fingers absently moving against his hip. But, those weren’t bad things… and it would be fun getting used to them. He smiled a bit as they went. Maybe things were looking up. 

 

*********

 

Across the street, sitting in the back of a very fancy car, a white haired man was watching. His eyes were fixed on the tall form that was bracketed by two interlopers. He didn’t approve of these two moving in on what was his. He’d seen him up close today, witnessed his smile, touched his shoulder and hair. Yet, the man still hasn’t realized who he belonged to. He was certain the little gifts he had left in that.. trashy little shop would help to open his eyes. 

He pulled out a sleek phone, watching as the three entered the shop. A number was quickly dialed, before he was issuing his orders. 

“Yes.. We need to speed up our timetable… Yes. Call in anyone you need to, we will acquire him before this time next week.” 

As he tucked the phone away and called for his driver to depart, a slow sinister smile spread over his face. Yes, Lance McClain would soon be where he belonged. 


	9. Unwanted Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's stalker leaves him some 'gifts' and no one is happy with what they mean. Shiro and Keith decide exactly how far they will go for Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised this a couple of days ago, but I ended up house/dog sitting and it was not exactly conductive for writing. So I am sorry about the wait. I hope this is worth it. 
> 
> Please, I would love to know what you think.

The shop was dark and quiet, shadows looming near the windows. It was odd, really, because Shiro always left a light on if they would be back after dark. It was one of the things he always did, because Shiro hated coming home to a dark place. It reminded him too much of his return from the army. A quiet empty place had been all that awaited him then, and so now, he made a point to leave a light on. 

It was Keith that moved across the dark shop, flicking the switch to brighten the room. All three of them jumped when something small and gray screeched and vanished into the garage. 

“Blue?” Lance took a step, hesitated and looked up at Shiro who was still pressed close. “I was sure I had her in my room… I didn’t want her to get into anything…” Then Lance was off, slipping out of Shiro’s hold, and past Keith to disappear into the garage, calling for the kitten. 

Abruptly, Shiro felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, and the shop felt cold. “Keith, stay with Lance.” Then Shiro was off, through the door and taking the stairs two at a time. The bathroom door was first, open and a quick check showed it was untouched. Their little kitchen was next, exactly as it had been, that morning, as was the living room. Then was Shiro and Keith’s room, it was also untouched. He even checked the tiny little closet that was between his room and the one Lance was using, yet, each thing that he found undisturbed only increased his feeling that something was very wrong. 

The door to Lance’s room was slightly ajar, and for a brief second, Shiro thought that maybe Lance had been in such a hurry earlier that he had forgotten to close it. But that thought was dashed the instant he pushed the door open. 

The room was destroyed. Papers were scattered all over the floor, along with bits of torn and shredded fabric. From the light of the hall, Shiro could see Lance’s suitcase tipped on it’s side, empty. He slowly raised his hand, and flicked on the light. 

Pictures covered the walls. All of them of Lance, some of them looked to be taken outside, some appeared to have other’s cut out of the picture and soe were of just his face. Shiro’s eyes drifted, from one picture to the other, none of them the same, before they landed on the bed. The bed was stripped of the sheets, and deep gouges had been cut into the mattress. Something heavy had been used to break the headboard, and there was a long knife embedded in the center of the bed, pinning a large picture of Lance to the ruined mattress. 

As he took a careful step into the room, one of the pictures fluttered to the ground, and he carefully, picked it up, not wanting to move anything, but unable to help himself. The picture was of Lance, inside an office, from what Shiro could see of the background, but what drew his attention were the dark circles drawn around Lance’s eyes. He turned the picture over, worry growing at the words written on the back.  _ ‘You will only look at me.’ _

“Shiro?” 

Keith’s call seemed distant, but it snapped Shiro’s attention away from the picture ad he dropped it in disgust. His eyes scanned the room again, noting that a couple more pictures had the eyes circled, some had the ears, some the mouth… but the one on the bed had a red circle drawn over Lance’s heart. The picture showed Lance in the bright sun, with a happy smile on his face. Behind him and just barely visible, was one of the direction signs from the zoo. The picture was from today. 

“Shiro!”

Abruptly, he backed out of the room, firmly closing the door behind him. He took a moment, just a tick to take a deep breath and hurried back down the stairs. They needed to call Allura immediately. 

 

*********

 

When Shiro came back down the stairs, face pale and clenching his teeth, Keith knew it had to be bad. He had stayed with Lance, helped him coax a terrified Blue out from behind a stack of tires, but some of his attention was on the stairs, worried about what Shiro would find there. Fortunately, Blue seemed to be fine, only scared, so surely it couldn’t be too bad. 

Shiro’s face though, told Keith it  _ was _ bad. Lance was still preoccupied with Blue, checking the kitten over carefully, so Keith took a couple of steps, setting his hand on Shiro’s back, and rubbing carefully. “Shiro?”

Shiro’s reply was low, and his eyes were fixed on Lance, watching every move. “His room is trashed… I’m calling Allura. Lance is not to go upstairs.” Shiro’s shoulder’s slumped for a moment, and he leaned against Keith, before straightening and pulling out his phone. 

Keith watched as Shiro stepped into the waiting room to make the call. He wasn’t sure why Shiro insisted on calling Allura first and not the police. Maybe it was something they had discussed while they were talking earlier, either way, Keith had his job. He would look after Lance. 

“Keith?” Lance was there, at his shoulder, Blue tucked under his chin. The kitten was obviously still spooked, her tail puffed out and bushy, but she was much calmer than before. “Can you move please? I need to feed Blue.” 

Keith settled a bit more, thankful that he was blocking the stairs. “Not right now… We have a wait before we can go up.” He wasn’t trying to keep Lance from knowing what had happened, but honestly, he didn’t exactly know himself. “Shiro said we have to stay down here.” 

Lance’s face drooped, and he held Blue a little closer. Keith couldn't help himself, from reaching out, and pulling Lance a bit closer. “I’m sorry, Lance..” 

Lance shook his head and pulled back a bit, small smile on his face. “Not your fault. Nobody’s fault but mine.” He shifted back and sank down onto a stool, absently petting the kitten and staring at the floor. 

Keith frowned, unhappy with Lance pulling away but understanding it all the same. Keith wasn’t very good with words, and all he wanted to say was that it wasn’t Lance’s fault, but he didn’t know the words that would make Lance believe him. Shiro used words, Keith used actions, but sometimes one just wasn’t enough, sometimes you needed both. 

Shiro came back in, wrapping his arms around Keith, and holding tightly for a moment. “Allura said she and Coran would be here soon, and that they would bring a police officer.” 

“What did they do?” Lance’s voice was soft and resigned, and it killed Keith to hear it. Especially tonight, after he and Shiro had tried to hard to get Lance to relax some. 

“Your room is destroyed, and we have to stay out of it until they get here…” Shiro squeezed Keith, who curled his own fingers into Shiro’s arm, before he let go and moved to crouch in front of Lance, one hand resting on Lance’s arm and the other gently stroking the kitten. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“Why?” Lance’s voice was a little stronger this time, and Keith shifted, wanting to move closer but also needing to stay, guarding the stairs. 

“They would have found me eventually. It’s only because of you two that I wasn’t there when they did. I’m sorry about the room, I really am, I’ll pay for any damages…” Lance paused, rubbed his chin on Blue’s head and continued. “Honestly, I’m just glad Blue wasn’t hurt.” 

Keith agreed. It would have destroyed Lance if Blue had gotten hurt. Keith honestly wasn’t sure that Lance would have recovered from that. But still.. “Lance… you don’t have to worry about the damages…” 

“Yes, I do!” Lance snapped, then quieter. “I know you don’t understand… But, I can’t do anything else.. Do you see? I can’t make them stop, I tried, I cancelled the final book, begged Allura and Coran to stop promoting the other two. Coran had a press conference. I can’t make them stop, all I can do is clean up whatever mess they leave behind. If it’s paying to redo a hotel room, or to cover lost time, then I will do it. It’s all I  _ can _ do..” 

Keith abruptly decided that guarding the stairs was stupid, and he was stupid of even thinking that that was more important than wrapping himself around Lance and holding on. He crossed the space in two steps, and curled around Lance, his arms holding tightly. 

 

*********

 

When Allura arrived, Coran and two police officers in tow, she immediately demanded to see the room. She didn’t let herself pause to see of Lance was alright, she didn’t stop to ask any questions, she just insisted that Shiro show her to the room. 

Standing there, among the papers and pictures, Shiro started to feel angry again. The policemen, picked through it all carefully, snapping pictures, and collecting items. The papers were found to be out of the two books Lance had with him to read, the ruined covers found thrown on the floor with the words,  _ ‘I will be your only entertainment’ _ etched into the inside of the covers. Each picture also had words written on the backs. The ones that had Lance’s ears circled stated that  _ ‘I will be the only one to whisper to you.’ _ while the ones that circled his mouth said  _ ‘That none shall touch these lips but I.’  _

Shiro’s hands clenched tighter with each message, finally turning away at the one that was written across the back of the picture pinned to the bed. _ ‘This heart shall beat for me and me alone, I will be all that you shall care about.’ _ Allura was scowling, and Coran looked more worried the longer they looked. But it was the message that was etched into the inside of the door that caused all of them, even the policemen to stare worriedly. 

_ ‘You will be mine soon.’ _

After that, they were asked to leave the room, so that the officers could make their notes. Coran was frowning, pulling at his moustache while Allura was openly seething. Shiro had hands clenched tightly, torn between hunting this man down and making him regret ever thinking about Lance, and going back down the stairs and keeping him help tightly between him and Keith so that no one could bother him again. 

Finally, Allura sighed. “Well, I do appreciate your attempt to help, but I believe we should move Lance to a new safe house tonight. I am sure given this recent threat the officers will help provide us with protection.” 

Shiro frowned harder. “But you already told the investigators to meet us here tomorrow after they arrive.” He didn’t like the idea of Lance tucked away in some unknown place, where they couldn’t reach him. 

“Yes, but they will not be arriving until around noon. I will call them as soon as we have a new location.” Allura went to pull out her phone but it was Coran that stopped her. 

“Allura.” He placed a hand on her arm, and his voice was gentle. “I do not believe that is a decision we should make at this time.” he shook his head when she started to speak. “No, we must consider Lance. It is late, and despite what I understand was a very pleasant day for him, this night has not been so. You told me yourself that you felt it would be good for Lance to see that not everyone believes him to be a monster. Did you not?” 

Allura huffed, “Yes.. but..”

Coran tutted at her, and even Shiro felt like a wayward child at hearing the sound. “Look at the result. He spent a day outside, Allura. Lance has not left his rooms for weeks before this, except for the press conference and that was only because you insisted he be there. That was the day he met these gentlemen. Yet, they convinced Lance to spend the day outside, instead of behind locked doors so that no one would be hurt.” 

Shiro’s mouth dropped open. He had no idea that Lance had been keeping himself locked away from everything. They had just wanted to take him out and show him that things could be fun if he would give them a chance. He needed to tell Keith. 

“You are correct, but Coran, you saw that room. This is not like the previous vandalism. That was more focused on the content of his work, this is directed at Lance himself. As kind as Shiro and Keith have been, they have had their home vandalized and it would be unkind of us to put them through any other difficulties, especially when the police can help offer protection now.” 

“What if we want Lance to stay?” Shiro crossed his arms at the shocked look Allura had. “As you said it was our home that was destroyed, and we were aware that it might come to this if we offered to help. We offered anyway, and despite that, we still want to help.” 

“Why?” Allura was studying him now, eyes slightly narrowed and suspicious. “Most, no matter how kind they are would withdraw their help after an incident like this. Which is understandable, of course. So why are you so willing to continue to assist Lance?”

“Why are you?” Shiro countered. “You’re going to a great deal of trouble to keep him safe yourself. Why not let the police handle things after the first attack? He said it has happened more than once, so that alone should have been enough to guarantee him a protection detail. But instead, you are halting production, and personally overseeing his safety.” 

Coran smiled, but kept silent. 

Allura scowled then sighed. “You are correct. But, it was one of my employees that released his information and therefore I am partially responsible.” Her mouth pressed tightly together, before she shook her head. “However.. It is also Lance, himself. He is… absolutely ridiculous, he will flirt, and quite badly I might add, yet he is never serious about it. He will laugh at Coran’s horrid jokes, and will also happily give a stranger the shirt off his back, all with a smile and a laugh.. I confess that I rather miss the young man that waited to present his book to me at one of our publishing events.” Her voice sounded fond. 

Shiro liked Allura’s description of Lance, and he wanted to see that person. He’d caught glimpses here and there, the way his eyes lit up at the zoo, and that truly terrible flirting line he’d given at dinner. The way he had been focused, when writing his ideas down, and the softness in his voice when he talked about Blue. 

“What happened then, that made such an impression?” 

Allura stifled a laugh. “The line was incredibly long, and he caught Coran’s attention immediately. Most were grumbling, and shifting in line, acting as if their book was the next best seller. But Lance, was smiling, telling jokes, and he never complained about standing in the line. Despite waiting all day, our event was only for so long, and Lance was two people away when Coran announced that we were ending it. Several people, much farther down the line than Lance complained, demanded that we compensate them for their time, and that we owed to them to publish their books. Now, this is not unusual, as no one enjoys waiting, and there were several skilled authors… I do not mean to imply that all authors are grumbly and full of themselves.” 

Coran picked up the story then. “He started digging around in his pockets, ignoring the complaining as people started to leave. He smiled, stepped forward and dropped ten dollars on the table. Told us to buy a coffee on him, because it had been a long day and he thought we could use it. Then he left, whistling, despite not getting to actually present his book.” 

Shiro shook his head, a fond smile on his face. 

“Given that there was a sign in sheet, we were able to figure out who he was and Allura contacted him. He did us a kindness, and Allura wanted to repay it, even if we did not end up publishing his book, she would at least personally look it over.” 

“I stayed up for two days.” Allura laughed a little, her smile fond and slightly embarrassed. “I read all three books and offered to publish them immediately. Perhaps, it would have been kinder had I not made the offer.” 

Shiro shook his head. “Lance was writing down notes earlier about some new idea he had. It’s obvious that even if you had turned him down he would have kept trying. But, to answer your question, we want to help Lance because of Lance. Who made us pancakes yesterday as a thank you, even though we never asked him to, and who insisted that he pay us for the damages because that was the only thing he could do to try and make this mess better.” 

“I see..” Allura studied Shiro for another moment then sighed. “Very well. Lance may stay here for the night, however, I will still ask the officers to station someone outside. I do not wish for Lance to leave again until the investigators arrive.” 

Shiro winced, catching both of their attentions. “Well… actually...He says that Blue has an appointment in the morning… and…”

Allura threw up her hands, but there was a small smile on her face. “Oh that boy. He loves that cat more than is natural.” 

Coran coughed discreetly. “Says the woman who allows her four mice to literally run freely in her home.” Coran promptly turned to stare at the wall, when Allura glared at him. 

“Very well. However, I want you both to go with him. Lance is not to be left alone at all, until the detectives arrive and they tell us what our next plan should be.” 

That was fine with Shiro. He wasn’t planning on letting Lance out of his sight, no matter what.

 

*********

 

Lance was tired. He just wanted to curl up and sleep, with Blue curled near his head. He knew how this would go, He would eventually be allowed back in, gather what little of his things survived, and then he would end up somewhere else, lying on an uncomfortable couch and wondering what the next day would hold. Which honestly sucked. He had just agreed to give Shiro and Keith a real chance and here it was being torn away from him. Not to mention, their home had been invaded, destroyed and it was all Lance’s fault. 

He turned his head a bit, started to see that Keith was staring right back at him. Lance abruptly turned away. 

“I’m sorry..” Lance curled his fingers around his jacket. “I know I said that we could try this, but there is no way Allura will let me stay now.. and honestly, it’s probably for the best… I don’t want your home destroyed again…” 

Keith pushed a bit, turning Lance back to face him. “Lance, I don’t care that the room got trashed. I’m just glad you weren’t here when it happened. Shiro will say the same thing. Even if you do have to leave, we aren’t just going to give up on you.” 

Lance shook his head. It was nice to hear, but for how long would they wait? How long until they realized that he really brought them nothing but trouble? How long until they went back to their uncomplicated lives? 

Footsteps drew Lance’s attention back toward the stairs, as Allura, then Coran came down, followed by the two policemen. The officers nodded at Keith and Lance but hurried outside, while Allura marched straight to Lance. She opened her mouth to speak but Lance beat her to it. 

“Where am I going?” He tried to smile, but it came out flat, and he simply didn’t have the energy to try harder. 

Coran sighed and patted Lance’s shoulder. “I believe that Shiro is upstairs, arranging some blankets for you all in the living room. You may both go up and join him.” 

Lance stared, shocked. But, they always moved him immediately after an attack, he never stayed in the same place. 

“However, there will be an officer stationed outside, so I do request that you stay inside. I understand that you have an appointment for Blue in the morning. Please, have Shiro and Keith drive you there, Lance. Do not take the bus, do not walk. Go straight there, and straight back. We shall meet you here afterward when the investigators arrive.” Allura frowned, then pulled Lance upright, and hugged him with surprising strength. She kept his head close to hers as she spoke next. “Do be careful.” 

Lance awkwardly hugged her back, smiling slightly at her fond warning. “I’ll be okay, Princess. I have a couple of honest to goodness knights looking after me.” The smile he sent Keith was small, but still honest. 

“Yes, well, it is about time someone took you off my hands.” She pulled back mock frowning at him, and Lance chuckled weakly, which grew  bit at Keith’s offended expression. 

“Please… I’m your favorite..” The words were easy, even if his tone didn’t quite reach the teasing level that he aimed for. He still appreciated the hug and the attempt. He wouldn’t exactly say he was feeling better, but it was the thought that counted. 

Coran elbowed Allura out of the way and hugged Lance himself, before patting Keith hard enough that he nearly fell over. “We shall see you both tomorrow. I insist that you give me a list of anything that you need replaced, Lance, and I shall bring them with me when I come.” 

“Thanks Coran.” Honestly, Lance was pretty blessed having these two in his corner. He really needed to find a way to thank them. 

 

*********

 

Keith waited until Allura and Coran had left, insure that all the doors were locked and checked them several times before he led Lance upstairs. Lance was still cradling Blue, but he didn’t argue or resist, when Keith wrapped his arm around him, as they went up the stairs. 

Neither said a word until they reached the living room, then they both just stared. The couch has been pushed against a wall, and their old table was stacked on top of it. The floor was covered in blankets and Keith had no idea where Shiro had even found so many. 

Shiro himself, was sitting in the middle of the pile, looking at them both, before he extended his human arm. “Come on, plenty of room for all of us.” 

Keith started forward but paused when Lance made no move. “Lance?” 

Lance was staring at the blankets and chewing on his lip. “But.. your room is fine right?” 

Shiro’s arm dropped, and his looked a bit confused. “Yes.. it’s fine, why?” 

“Then, why would you sleep here, when you have a bed in your room?” 

Keith grinned, and pulled Lance along with him, tugging him down onto the floor next to Shiro. “It doesn’t look like Shiro left us any blankets in our room, so we’ll just have to say here too.” 

Lance kept looking from one to the other and back again, then he jumped when Shiro curled around him. 

“Lance, we’re not going to leave you alone after what happened. We’re staying right here with you.” Shiro pressed a kiss on Lance’s cheek, and Keith watched as Lance’s face turned red. “Besides, it’s just for one night.” 

Keith carefully took Blue, from Lance, setting her on the softest blanket, before pulling Lance to lay down with him. “If you are really worried about it, you can make us pancakes again in the morning.” 

Lance tried to turn his head away, but it was hard with Keith on one side and Shiro on the other. “But..” 

“Just rest, we have you.” Shiro whispered, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. 

Keith had no intention of sleeping, not tonight anyway. Unless, Shiro felt like splitting the shift with him. He was going to stay up and watch over Lance, like he deserved. Lance’s stalker had gotten too close, first at the zoo, then tonight, invading the room they had given Lance. He was not letting it happen again. 

It took a couple of hours of Shiro running his fingers through Lance’s hair for him to finally drift off, and Keith was convinced that Shiro had fallen asleep as well, until he spoke. 

“Did you know, that today was the first time in weeks Lance has gone outside willingly?” 

Keith’s head snapped to the side, staring at Shiro over Lance’s sleeping form. “What?” It took everything he had to keep his voice a whisper. 

“Coran said he has been keeping himself locked in his hotel rooms.” Shiro’s own voice was low, as he abruptly changed the topic, and quietly explained what they had found in Lance’s room, never once stopping his hand moving through Lance’s hair. It wasn’t until he finished telling Keith everything that he sighed. “I want to keep him here, but I also want him safe..” 

Keith was angry, angry that this man had made such claims on Lance, angry that he had touched him earlier, furious that he had driven Lance to locking himself away, and worried that something else would happen and Lance would think he had no choice but to hide away again. 

“Then we stick with him.” Keith hissed, letting his anger out without raising his voice. “If they move him, we go with him. Then, when it’s over, we bring him back.” Keith’s hand moved across Lance to curl around Shiro’s arm. “We’ll fight for him together.” 


	10. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private Investigators Hunk Garrett and Pidge Gunderson arrive bringing their suspicions about exactly who Lance's stalker is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is shorter than the last chapter... but I am more setting up for the next few chapters. It is probably gonna get a little dark here folks.. 
> 
> Also.. I am very sorry that you all waited so long... thank you to anyone that stuck with me.

When Shiro woke up it was to Keith’s low laugh and something furry repeatedly hitting him in the face. There was a weight on his chest, and a line of warmth down the left side of his body. Familiar fingers were carding through his hair. Honestly, other than the furry thing it was one of his best mornings.  Shiro raised a hand to swat away whatever was hitting his face, when it abruptly vanished. Shiro’s eyes opened and he jerked at the sight of Blue’s face so close to his. 

“What the…”

Keith’s laugh sounded again, from just above his head, as an arm curled a little tighter around his waist. 

“Good morning, Shiro. Looks like you three slept very well.” Keith voice was smug, and Shiro tilted his head back to see Keith, sitting there with a mug of what had to be coffee, and grinning like he had just won the lottery. 

He shifted, earning a grumble from his chest. Looking down he saw Lance curled around him, one arm wrapped around his waist and using Shiro’s chest as a pillow. His face was relaxed, none of the usually worry lines visible and Shiro melted a little at the sight. 

He again shifted to face Keith. Keith, who looked tired. He had slightly red eyes and tousled hair. But, unlike most mornings, Keith had a small smile on his face. It was the smile that honestly, captured Shiro’s heart. The edges of his mouth were turned up slightly, just enough so that his eyes crinkled slightly. He looked content. 

“Did you sleep?” Shiro kept his voice low, and moved his arm to curl a bit more around Lance. 

“No. But I didn’t plan to.” Keith’s voice was just a low. “I felt better knowing one of us was awake. But next time, you can keep watch and I will cuddle with Lance all night.” 

Shiro chuckled. “Yeah, well at least he doesn’t kick in his sleep.” 

“That’s better than practically smothering me every time you roll over.” Keith rolled his eyes and stood, stretching, which Shiro always appreciated. 

Blue abruptly decided that Shiro was no longer worthy of her attention, and she delicately walked down Shiro’s chest, drawing his attention away from Keith and back to Lance, as she started batting at Lance’s face with her paw. 

It only took a moment for Lance’s nose to crinkle, and an unhappy sound to escape. He rolled over, off of Shiro and tucked his face into his own arms. Blue climbed over him and continued, eventually working her little face in next to Lance’s and licking. 

Finally Lance laughed, a clear happy sound that had Shiro’s heart racing, as he scooped the kitten up and slowly raised himself up into a sitting position. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” 

“Good morning to you, Lance.” Keith teased. Shiro watched as Lance jumped a bit, turning to stare at Shiro first, then up at Keith. Then his eyes brightened. 

“I was talking to Shiro.” Lance stated, before a smile curled across his face. 

Keith spluttered and Shiro felt his own cheeks turn red. But Lance shifted, standing, with Blue curled on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, Keith, but Shiro is the beautiful one of the group. You are obviously the hot one.” Lance finished with a small smile, before ducking out the room. 

Shiro turned to look up at Keith, who’s face was red now, and smiled himself. It was good to see Lance sounding more like the person Allura and Coran had described last night, but Shiro felt his smile fade as a thought occurred to him. Why was Lance acting so cheerful when just the night before he had been so upset after they found the room?

 

*********

 

Lance managed to keep his cheerful mask on all throughout breakfast, and as they took the battered truck that Shiro kept for rainy days to the vet for Blue’s appointment. When the vet told him that Blue was doing well, he had smiled honestly for the first time that day. 

Lance was very good at hiding things behind a smile. It was something he had done for most of his life. If things were hard, you smiled, so that no one else knew that you were struggling. It was harder to do now, worried at every turn that someone would get hurt, constantly overthinking his place in the world, but today, he wanted to make it as cheerful and positive as he could. Because he was certain that today he would lose any chance he really had with Keith and Shiro. 

The investigators would be the ones to decide where Lance would go, and what he would be doing. Lance was pretty sure that staying with Shiro and Keith would not be one of those things. So, if nothing else, he was going to do his best to make sure that they had the best morning possible. He teased, smiled, made pancakes, as Keith had requested. He talked all about Blue and what kind of collar he planned to get for her once she was big enough, as they drove to the vet. He asked for opinions on lunch as they headed back to the shop. He just.. Wanted it to feel normal for all them.. Just for a while. 

Allura, Coran and the two investigators were waiting outside the shop when they arrived back from the vet. One was a large man, in a warm yellow shirt, the other was a smaller figure, girl? Lance would have to remember to ask, and that one was scowling and seemed to be lecturing Allura. 

Lance took his time getting out of the truck, making a point to double check on Blue in her little carrier, anything to delay hearing whatever it was that the investigators had to say. The decision was taken out of his hands by the short of the two who stormed over to stare up at him angrily. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Hands settled on hips and a fierce scowl was directed up at him. “Going out after such a blatant display. You think you can just do whatever you want? This is serious! Is some animal more important than your life? Are you an idiot?”

The larger of the two settled his hands on the smaller ones shoulders and Lance felt more than saw, Shiro shifting a bit closer to him. But all his attention was on the small furious face, and honestly Lance had enough. 

“If caring about something I love, makes me an idiot then yes, I am. Blue is the only thing that has kept me going since this started, so excuse me for clinging onto that.” Lance kept his voice low, but he made a point to keep his eyes fixed on the investigator. “But let’s talk for a minute about just doing what I want. How the hell do you presume to know what I want? You don’t know me, you know nothing about me.” He adjusted his hold on the carrier. “I’ve given up my career, my home, any friends I had. I haven’t talked to my family for three months. So tell me how that is doing what I want.” He turned toward Allura. “Excuse me, Princess, I’m going inside now while you all decide my life for me.” 

He shoved past the investigators, ignoring Allura calling his name, and the sounds of someone chasing after him. Lance was just done. 

 

*********

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Keith blurted out the instant Lance was inside the shop. 

“Keith. More yelling will not help the situation.” Allura announced, looking worried. “I am certain that Miss Gunderson is aware now that Lance is not taking this situation lightly.” Her tone grew colder near the end. 

Keith huffed, and crossed his arms, head turning toward Shiro and away from the investigators. Shiro was staring at the door of the shop, which Lance and then Coran had vanished into only moments before. 

“I..I think we all got off on the wrong foot.” The larger of the two, squeezed the shoulders of his partner. “I’m Hunk Garrett and this is Pidge Gunderson. We spent all of last night looking into this and we have information that will help us get some proof on this man.” 

Keith kept his scowl, and opened his mouth to deliver a sharp comment, but Lance came out of the shop then. He had changed out of the extra clothes Keith and Shiro had lent him, and back into the ones he had worn the night before. He had Blue’s carrier held in both his hands and he was ignoring Coran’s attempts to talk to him. 

Both Hunk and Pidge looked startled, especially when Lance handed the carrier to Allura, and turned back to face them. 

“What’s your plan?” That passive tone was back and Keith really wanted to pull Lance close, let him know everything would be alright. 

“Lance.” Shiro took a step closer, but Lance shook his head. 

“Obviously, they have some huge grand plan for catching the guy, and obviously, I have already screwed it up. So let's hear it.” 

Pidge shifted and stepped forward. “I’m.. sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I take stalking cases seriously, and sometimes, more seriously than the person being stalked. I assumed you were the same. That was my mistake.” 

Lance shrugged and crossed his arms. 

Keith quietly approved, and shifted a bit closer, spying out of the corner of his eyes, that Shiro was doing the same. 

Pidge straightened. “Listen, we have some information on this guy, and all of you need to hear it before we make any decisions on what we should do. But, we do have two requests. One, Lance, yes? You do not go anywhere without someone else. Not even outside. Two, wherever it is that you end up staying, we will be there too.” 

Allura smiled, thin and sharp. “I am sure that will not be an issue.” 

Shiro stepped forward, motioning for Keith to take Blue’s carrier and placing his own hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Let’s go inside, then. We can all talk there.” 

He steered Lance along, one arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders and his head near Lance’s ear. Keith took Blue’s carrier from Allura with more care than he really felt at that moment, and followed them inside. He set the carrier down, letting Blue out so she could wander about, before turning and planting himself firmly next to Lance and Shiro. He was firmly on Lance’s side and he wanted everyone else to know that as well. 

*********

 

Shiro kept his arm around Lance, even when they sat in the waiting room, Keith hovering on Lance’s other side. He was getting the same feeling he had the night before. That sense that he blamed on his years in the military. The one that told him...Danger. 

Pidge and Hunk settled opposite of them while Allura chose to sit next to Keith. Coran stood just behind her. Every face was serious, except for Lance. His expression was that blank one that Shiro so hated to see. He honestly hoped that it wouldn’t be too bad. But he had a feeling that it was going to be very bad. 

Pidge pulled out a thin laptop and opened it immediately starting to tap away, while Hunk started explaining. 

“We did a great deal of research after Miss Altea contacted us about the situation. That is the first thing that we do before we accept any case. We pride ourselves on solving all the cases that we accept. We will refer any that we do not think we can help. Does… um that make sense?”

“Indeed. It is a rational practice.” Coran stated. 

Pidge picked up then. “So according to our investigation, this.. Lotor is a bad one. Now, we do not know for certain that it is the same man, but the only Lotor we managed to find was a Lotor Galra…. And he is…”

“Pidge.” 

A sigh. “Fine.” A hand came up and pushed the glasses up. “There isn’t really a nice way to say this, and I get that freaking you out isn’t a good thing, but I’m not the type to sugar coat anything.” 

Shiro didn’t like the sound of that. Honestly, he didn’t like the sound of any of it. He didn’t like the looks Hunk kept shooting his partner, or the way he had cut her off so sharply. 

“Just tell us.” Lance stated, voice flat. “We need to know.” 

Pidge raised her head, and looked at Lance with a calculating look and it made Shiro wonder, just what it was the PI saw when she looked at Lance. Did she see the gentle man, or a helpless victim? 

“Very well. Lotor Galra has been suspected in dozens of possible murders.” 

Allura gasped, Keith growled and Shiro pulled Lance just a little closer than before. Murders. That put a much darker worry over Shiro’s head. Shiro had no intention of letting anyone near Lance, especially not now. 

“What do you mean suspected?” Allura demanded. 

Pidge sighed. “Exactly that. He has been a suspect in several murders. Only three times was he taken in for questioning, and those charges were dropped. But I have found traces that make me think he bought his way out. But these murders.. They are.. very gory. The last one he was brought in for, they found … parts scattered over an entire field.” 

Shiro jerked when Lance was pulled out of his grip, and into Keith’s arms. He thought to protest, but Pidge’s information was too important. 

“So you are saying that Lance’s stalker could be a possible serial killer?” 

“Unfortunately we are.” Hunk stated quietly. “We know that he inherited a great deal of money when his father passed, and that his mother is a… well Matron in the Church of the Galra. We need to investigate that more, before we can really tell you anything else. But that is why Pidge insisted that Lance go nowhere without one of you with him.”

Allura frowned, looking unhappy. Shiro could relate. He kept catching himself grinding his teeth, his hands twitching to pull Lance close, take him upstairs, and keep him safe with Keith. 

“However. This is only a suspicion. We have no proof that this Lotor is the same one that send the letters and has vandalized the room. What we do know, is that it was not Lotor that vandalized Lance’s home or attacked him. He was confirmed as out of the country when that happened. That does not mean that he couldn’t have hired people to do it for him. 

Shiro had enough. He stood, and started to pace. “How do you catch someone with that many connections?” 

Hunk smiled, something warm and soothing. “By making the evidence so iron clad that not even money can buy it out. Lance. Pidge and I will make a plan and we will catch this guy. We both promise you that. If these two will keep you safe while we do that, then we have a good chance of this working. Then you are free to do whatever you want. If you are willing to work with us.” 

Shiro turned to face Lance, aware that everyone was doing the same. Lance was biting at his lip and Shiro wanted to soothe him, tell him again that everything would be alright. That he and Keith would keep him safe. 

Finally, Lance looked up. His studied Pidge carefully, before turning his attention to Hunk. For several minutes Lance was silent, just looking at them before he nodded, and leaned a little more into Keith’s hold. 

“Okay…” 


	11. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions run high... and trouble looms ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I am sorry that it took me so long to get this updated... Lately I have been writing long.... long one shots with my friends. I hope to get back to updating more frequently. It's a bit short... and mostly dialogue... but, I hope it will be alright.

Tensions were high at the shop. They had been for days now. Shiro and Keith kept watching Lance like he would vanish the moment they took their eyes off him, while Pidge spent every single moment on her computer. Lance was pretty sure she didn’t sleep. Hunk kept a positive attitude but Lance caught his face dropping when no one was looking. Honestly, Lance was tired of it. 

He had ever liked seeing people stressed or upset, always going out of his way to make a joke or cause a smile, but he couldn’t do that now. Not only would it not do any good, Lance didn’t actually know any of them well enough to be able to make them happier.

He spent as much time out of the way as possible, finding little nooks around he shop to curl up in with Blue. He still wasn’t allowed in the room he had been using, that had been given to Hunk and Pidge to share, and he refused to invade Shiro and Keith’s room, insisting the couch was perfectly fine. Despite that, Lance still woke up each day to either Shiro or Keith curled around him, and the other hovering somewhere in the room. 

Then, there was the argument.

Pidge and Hunk had suggested that the best way to catch Lotor would be to take Lance out, give him an opportunity to make his move and enable them to catch him. Keith and Shiro were adamantly against the plan. Lance, personally didn’t care what they did as long as they did something, because he wasn’t entirely sure how much longer anyone could handle the stress. 

Finally, he’d had enough. Four long days of eyes on his every move, of hushed disagreements that stopped the instant he walked into a room. Four days of Hunk’s sad eyes and Pidge’s calculating ones. Four days of whispered promises as he drifted off to sleep. 

Lance made his announcement on the fifth day after breakfast. He’d already made the arrangements and everyone was simply going to have to accept his choice. 

“I’m going to Altea Books today. Coran is picking me up in an hour. Hunk is going with me.” 

“What?”

“No way!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea."

“I am?”

Lance nodded at Hunk, ignoring the others. “You are. I have something I need to take care of, and you’re my escort today.”

“Lance!”

It killed Lance a little to hear the panic in Keith’s voice, but he steeled himself and shook his head. “You and Shiro have work, Pidge is busy. I need to meet with Allura and she can’t keep coming here all the time. So, as we all agreed, I’m taking Hunk with me.”

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “What meeting? Why didn’t you talk to her when she was here the other day?”

Lance still wasn’t terribly fond of Pidge, and his answer was short and to the point. “I have to sign some papers for the company. It has to be done in the presence of the company lawyers.” He was telling the truth. He did have to sign a paper and it did have to be witnessed by a lawyer, but the paper was simply so that Allura would release the only printed copy of his third book that she had made. Since Lance had withdrawn his agreement to have it published officially, he had to sign a statement giving his permission and officially freeing the company from a risk of being sued if the book happened to be stolen or published without his consent. 

A hand settled heavily on his shoulder. The coolness unmistakable. “Lance, if you really do need to go, I can go with you. Keith can handle the work we have.”

Keith was vehemently nodding his head, but Lance disagreed. 

“No. I’ve taken up too much of your time. Coran and Hunk can keep an eye on me, I probably won’t be gone longer than an hour anyway, since Coran is picking us up.” 

Hunk shared a glance with Pidge, then sighed. “I’ll get my coat then.”

“But…”

“If that’s what you want, then alright, Lance.” Shiro stated quietly. “Just promise me, you’ll be careful? We… really want to keep you around for a long while.”

 

*******

 

Keith curled his hands around the counter, to keep himself from latching onto Lance. He kept his eyes on him as they crossed the little yard and got into Coran’s car. He continued to watch, even long after the car was out of sight. 

“He’ll be fine, Keith.” Shiro murmured. “Hunk and Coran won’t let anything happen to him.”

“I know that… But, I’d feel a lot better if one of us was with him.”

“I know that Hunk looks like a giant teddy bear, and that for the most part he is… but he’s also passed the self defense, knife defense and gun disarmament classes that the Police Academy holds for private detectives. He’ll take care of Lance.” Pidge offered softly from her place curled in a chair in the waiting room.

That… did make Keith feel a little bit better about it. He would never have guessed that Hunk had trained that hard. It was easy to tell that Pidge was the aggressive one of the two. 

Shiro drew Keith away from the counter. “Come on, let’s… try and get that work done, so when he gets back, we can all watch a movie or something. We’ll even pry Pidge away from her computer and make it a group event. Lance will enjoy that.”

Pidge curled protectively around her laptop. “It better not be anything stupid like, nothing but cars or explosions. I’m only watching something good, like Jurassic Park.”

Keith’s eyes lit up, and Shiro mock groaned. “Well, that’s it. He won’t agree to anything else now…”

Keith already had it all planned out. He could curl up around Lance, while they both leaned on Shiro. Hunk and Pidge could have the floor, and they could all relax to a great movie. It was perfect. “Yeah, we’ll watch it as soon as they’re back.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Not if you two aren’t done working.”

Shiro chuckled. “We’re going, we’re going…” He tugged Keith out of the room.

 

 

*******

 

When Shiro wandered into the waiting area, three hours later, he frowned at the sight of only Pidge. Keith was right on his heels, wiping off grease from his arms. “Where is Lance and Hunk?”

Pidge blinked, looked up from her laptop, then squinted at the small clock hanging on the wall. “I don’t… Aren’t they back?”

“You were the one waiting here, didn’t you see them?” Keith growled, throwing the towel on the counter with more force than necessary. 

“I… wasn’t paying attention…” Pidge admitted quietly. “I was making some good progress on the Church of Galra….”

“Keith, go check upstairs. Maybe they came in and didn’t want to bother her."

Keith disappeared through the door, as Shiro picked up the phone to call Allura. “Allura will tell us how long ago they left. Maybe they just — stopped to eat…”

He was getting that bad feeling again. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and he knew his shoulders were tense. He didn’t like this. 

Keith stumbled through the door, eyes wide and panicked. “They aren’t here! The only one upstairs is Blue.”

Shiro, listened to the ringing on the other end of the phone, with worry coiling in his gut. He slammed the phone on the cradle right as the door flew open.

Allura burst through the shop door, instantly drawing Shiro’s eyes. She looked a mess. Her usually neat hair was falling out of the bun, her eyes were red and smeared with mascara, and her jacket was buttoned completely wrong. Shiro felt more than saw, Keith tense at his side, while Pidge darted across the shop with a speed he didn’t know she had. 

“What happened?” 

“We have to go, right now. Coran and Hunk are in the hospital… and Lance is missing…”


	12. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lance's disappearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long of a wait this time, but I did encourage Holly, whom I'm writing this for to pester me about updating. So here you all go. 
> 
> Please feel free to yell at me on Tumblr, or here! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me!!!

The ER was chaos, people darting here and there, loud orders being called over frantic murmurs of stats and vitals. But Allura knew exactly where she was going as she led the small group across to a small curtained area. It was slightly quieter here, and she wasted no time in drawing back the curtain with more force than was necessary. 

On two matching beds lay Hunk and Coran. Hunk had a thick cast wrapped over his left arm, along with a very impressive bruise growing on his temple. His eyes were blearily darting about the room. Coran was lying still in his bed, eyes closed, but ever so often his fingers would twitch slightly. 

While Pidge immediately darted to Hunk’s side, and Allura to Coran’s, Shiro stood near the door, fingers still clenched into tight fists, while Keith angrily glared at anyone and anything. Allura glanced up at the two and suppressed a sigh. She hadn’t wanted to tell them anything until they had made it here, so that everyone could hear the full story at once and she knew that both of them were a volatile mix of anger and worry. 

When she did speak, it was softly, one hand brushing Coran’s hair away from his face. “Lance arrived for his meeting on time… He explained to our lawyers what it was he wanted, signed every single paper that they insisted on, and a couple that were merely formality. Once that was finished, and he’d gotten what it was he wanted, he left. Coran and Hunk were both with him and all three were in fairly good spirits. Lance especially was in good cheer, and to be frank, anxious to return to your home.”

Pidge’s eyes were darting from Allura to Hunk and back. She murmured something soft, but Hunk only absently patted at her. She raised her voice, tone hard. “What happened?”

Keith had been about to demand the same thing but he settled for a hard nod. 

Allura sighed. “They were attacked on their way back. I do not know where, so please do not ask. What I do know is that Hunk has a broken arm and a very nasty concussion. While Coran was tazed and then apparently kicked, resulting in some bruised ribs. Fortunately, someone called in the attack and they were found fairly quickly. Coran is sedated so that he can rest but Hunk must be monitored for at least a day, if not two.”

“And Lance?” Shiro’s tone was calm, but icy. Allura had never heard his voice sound so chilling. 

She straightened her shoulders, and stared directly at Keith and Shiro. “The police are looking for him currently, but so far, they have been unable to locate him. I have not looked at any information yet,” she narrowed her eyes before Keith could speak. “Because I felt alerting you all to the situation was far more important.”

Keith glared right back. “How did this happen? I thought Hunk had training?! What was so important that Lance had to go to your office in the first place??” His voice rose a bit with each question.

Shiro finally, slowly uncurled one of his hands and let it lay heavily on Keith’s shoulder. “Yelling gets nothing done. Patience yields focus, Keith.” Despite the calming words, he still looked to Allura for an answer. 

“I won’t know anything until I get in touch with the police officers handing this. I wasn’t there…. Much to my regret.” Her shoulders slumped a bit, genuinely upset that she had not been there to help. She felt horrible, especially concerning Keith’s final question. She honestly did not want to answer it, because it would only make the two of them feel worse than they did. 

Pidge inserted herself in the conversation again. “Depending on how it started, and depending on how often they’d been watching us… it’s likely Lotor knew who Hunk and I are, and he probably did not go alone. If there were several… and the concussion happened early on, it’s likely, that Hunk didn’t have much of a chance. But, I promise you this, once I know his exact condition, I will not stop until I find Lance.” Her eyes were dark behind her glasses, a scowl on her face. “I won’t let him end up like any of the others.”

Keith clenched his teeth and Shiro’s prosthetic arm made a slight grinding sound as he curled those fingers even tighter. 

Allura cut off the impending explosion with a sharp gesture. “Enough. We will find Lance. Letting your anger out now will do no one any good. I care for Lance too. It is not just you two that are invested in his safety.” Her tone was sharp and commanding. “Now, I am going to go speak to the police. Pidge, if you would remain here until I return to look after Coran and Hunk. As for you two, please… Please. Let me figure out exactly what happened before either of you go off searching for Lance on your own. I do not wish to lessen our numbers any more than it already has, so that when we do locate him… We can bring him back.”

Keith’s shoulders finally slumped, and for the first time since Allura had bet him, he looked small. “I… I just want him back...”

The hand Shiro had on Keith’s shoulder, immediately curled around him, pulling the shorter man close. Despite herself, Allura softened her expression, and carefully picked up a small bag. It was a simple plain leather bag, but the contents were what was important. 

“I do as well. You… asked me what it was that was so important that Lance would schedule a meeting with the company… Your answer is here.” She held the strap of the bag tightly, extending it to Shiro. “I… suggest that you… find a quiet place to yourselves before you open it.” She handed the bag over and nodded at Pidge. “I will return shortly.”

 

*******

 

They ended up in one of the waiting rooms, settled into extremely uncomfortable chairs. There was some football game playing on one of the TVs. The room was empty except for them. 

Shiro stared at the little bag that he held in his hand. Keith was doing the exact same thing on his left. Honestly, Shiro wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to open the bag and find out exactly what it was that had gotten Lance captured. He didn’t want to know what Lance considered important enough to risk going out.  

“Ugh… just open it already!” Keith snapped, blowing out a harsh breath. “I want to know what the hell that idiot was thinking!”

“I’m not sure that I do. I don’t know if I can handle it.” Shiro stated quietly. The earlier anger had been shoved down, not gone but managed. “I don’t really think I want to know, what he thinks is more important than his safety.”

Keith scowled, before he deflated, back curling and his shoulders slumping. He looked almost defeated and Shiro was torn between the urge to comfort him and to seek that comfort for himself. 

In the end, he opened the bag, letting it’s contents fall into his lap. There, laying innocently across his legs was a hardbound book. His heart dropped and he heard Keith suck in a sharp, choking breath. 

 

_ ‘Defenders of Paraiso’ _

 

The book was beautiful; a large expanse of purple and red space spanned the entire dust jacket, a thin artistic stream of blue twining through the entire thing, leading to the almost hidden image of a spaceship. The book looked to be much thicker than the other two in the series. Shiro’s hand shook slightly as he reached for the book. “What?”

Keith abruptly snatched it out of his hand, and pulled at the edge of a loose paper that was just peeking out between the pages. Shiro watched as Keith read the note, eyes fixed on the side of the lined paper and the slightly familiar jagged edge. 

Keith dropped both the paper and the book with a cry, hand coming up to cover his face as he bent over his knees, His shoulders shook and SHiro wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Keith trying to soothe him. 

It took several minutes as Keith kept gasping and he refused to uncover his face. As he finally calmed down enough to speak again, he just hissed into his palms. “R-read it.”

From his place, crouched on the floor, Shiro’s brow furrowed. The note was crumpled and directly under his knee, but SHiro took an extra moment to brush his fingers over Keith’s hair and press a kiss on his temple just above his fingers. “O..okay.”

He shifted, just enough to pull the note free before his eyes landed on a slightly crooked script. 

 

_ To Shiro and Keith _

_ I hope it wasn’t too forward of me to leave this on your bed, I know that is your space, but I wanted to make sure to leave it somewhere where you both would be able to find it.  _

_ I know that I can’t ever do anything to equal all the things that you’ve both given me. But, I want you both to know that those things mean more to me than almost anything. I have… hope for the first time, in a long while. I have hope that this… thing between us will actually work. That the one thing I have always wanted, I could have. The one thing that I’ve always wanted, more than to be an author, more than my childhood dream to go to space, was to find someone to care for me… No. To find someone to love me.  _

_ Now there’s you.  _

_ Shiro, who is so brave, but never without a plan, who doesn’t mind acting like a dork if it means that it will make someone smile. Who will literally drop everything to help a stranger. Who has a heart bigger than the universe. _

_ Keith, full of so much passion and fire. Who’s fun and competitive and challenging, but who will also slip teeny bits of food off his plate to a tiny kitten just because he can’t start to hear her sad meows. Who’s a secret sweetheart behind a hard scowl. _

_ So this… This is for you. There will never be another copy, but I wanted to give this to you both. Even though, I know I’m not good enough for you. I want to be. Even though, I’ve caused you both nothing but problems, I still want to stay with you. So… if you honestly feel the same. Then come find me… and I won’t run away anymore. _

_ With all I am, _

_ Lance _

 

Shiro wasn’t even aware of the tears that were steadily trailing down his cheeks. Lance had planned to leave this for them. To leave them, everything he was. He remembered how Lance had described these books. As all his hopes, and wishes and dreams. And he had planned on giving that to them.

Shiro bowed his head, note crumpling as he curled his hands into fists. They would get him back. They would be able to hold him close again, kiss him and feel him open up. Shiro promised himself that he would get the chance to watch Lance cook, and that Keith would have his chance to dance with him in the rain. He swore it. 

 

*******

 

It started with a throbbing that he just could not ignore. A pounding behind his closed eyes. It took everything he had to slowly crack his eyes open. The ceiling was stark white, with strange purple sheer curtains hanging at the edge of his vision. He blinked, just once before long white hair and sharp gray eyes filled his vision. 

“Ah, hello my pet…”

Awareness dawned and LAnce could only think one thing.  _ Fuck. _


End file.
